Pilares da Criação
by PCSP
Summary: A vida não segue uma ordem evolutiva lógica; entretanto, por muitas vezes você se sente figurativamente representado pela imensidão do corpo celestial difuso. Por mais complexas que as estrelas sejam, a vida consegue ser ainda mais pormenorizada. Porque a vida é feita de incontáveis estrelas: é uma nebulosa e, por vezes, se comporta como tipos distintos de nebulosas.
1. Nebulosa Escura (parte 1)

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Matt Stone e Trey Parker; a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

 **Warning:** Yaoi, linguagem imprópria, consumo de álcool e cigarro, sexo (talvez!).

* * *

 **N/A:** Essa fanfic é um pouco (muito) diferente do que estou acostumada a escrever. Não apenas pelo fandom, pois é minha primeira fanfic de South Park (apesar de eu ler trabalhos desse fandom há mais de quinze anos, mais do que qualquer outro fandom que escrevo atualmente – foi com ele que descobri as fanfics), mas também pelo tema.

Geralmente eu escrevo fanfics onde um relacionamento está se iniciando, mas neste caso eu quis colocar um pouco da minha experiência pessoal sobre idas e vindas, relacionamentos maduros, frustrações pessoais (emocionais, profissionais, etc), apoio da amizade e, porque não, amor verdadeiro. Quis explorar uma ideia de que nem sempre o "felizes para sempre" significa que não haverá términos e experiências com outras pessoas, que isso faz parte da vida, que as vezes a pessoa que você ama não está pronta pra seguir ao seu lado na sua vida, e você tem que fazer escolhas. Ironicamente, quis dar uma interpretação extremamente realista sobre relacionamentos, mantendo a pitada de romance que eu sempre gosto de escrever, logo em uma fanfic de um universo tão surreal como South Park. Porque eu sou dessas (haha).

O casal da fanfic é Creek, mas há elementos de Bunny e Crenny (se vocês forçarem um pouco a barra hehe). Apesar da fanfic ter um casal central, na verdade a narração está mais voltada para o Craig Tucker e suas vivências. E, por isso, tem toda essa temática espacial (que tipo de fã de South Park eu seria se não fizesse uma Creek com tema espacial, não é mesmo?).

Boa leitura a todos, espero que essa fanfic aqueça seus corações e console aqueles que estão passando por dramas semelhantes!

[Universo Canon] *Creek (casal principal)* *Bunny (casal secundário)* *Crenny (amizade)* *Romance* *Drama* *Término* *Reconciliação*

Observação: esta fanfic não é um triângulo amoroso, fiquem calmos.

* * *

 ** _Pilares da Criação_**

* * *

 _ **Prefácio**_

* * *

 _Certa vez, nos anos de ouro de minha juventude (apesar de, à época, eu considerar que estes anos nada possuíam de preciosidades), compreendi de uma forma simplificada que a vida e o Espaço podem ser equiparados consonantemente._

 _Eu poderia romantizar mais ainda esta lição e comparar a vida à uma supernova, ou, na tragédia particular de um niilista, a um buraco-negro. O meu "eu" dos tempos de ouro faria determinada correlação, a qual provavelmente nasceria de uma epifania regada pelo uso de substâncias entorpecentes (lícitas, juro!) e lágrimas de solidão dramatizadas e exageradas._

 _Meu "eu" atual, contudo, pensa diferente._

 _Não que a vida siga uma ordem evolutiva lógica (e, acredite, isso vai de encontro com tudo que prego e estudo); entretanto, por muitas vezes você se sente figurativamente representado pela imensidão do corpo celestial difuso. Isso mesmo, a vida não é uma estrela – por mais complexas que as estrelas sejam, a vida consegue ser ainda mais pormenorizada. Porque a vida é feita de incontáveis estrelas: é uma nebulosa e, por vezes, se comporta como tipos distintos de nebulosas._

 _Não se preocupe, caro leitor: ao contrário da vida, minha lição ainda fará algum sentido._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1: Nebulosa Escura (parte 1)**_

* * *

" _Configurando a analogia mais facilmente compreensível, podemos dizer que a vida eventualmente se comporta como uma nebulosa escura. Como sabem, as nebulosas escuras são compostas de poeiras micrométricas, revestidas com monóxido de carbono e nitrogênio congelado, o que bloqueia a passagem da luz do espectro visível._

 _Assim como nossas vidas em momentos negros, as nebulosas escuras possuem um contraste negativo com as demais nebulosas, pois estas emitem ou refletem luz visível, sendo mais perceptíveis, admiradas e, porque não, estudadas do que as nebulosas escuras."_

Ele não tinha certeza há quantas horas se encontrava deitado na sua cama, olhando para as adoráveis estrelas de plástico fosforescente coladas no teto de seu quarto. Ainda se recordava vividamente quando seu pai o pegou no colo para que ele colasse aquela decoração infantil numa tentativa (bem frustrada, é verdade) de replicar as constelações, e o quão realizado ficou ao ver os objetos brilharem minimamente quando a luz foi apagada.

A memória certamente era infantil e bem-vinda em diversos momentos nostálgicos da sua vida, mas não naquele. Não. Naquele dia, parecia que as estrelas estavam tirando sarro da sua maldita cara, esbravejando silenciosamente "o tempo passou, mas você continua na mesma bosta de sempre", enquanto perdiam o brilho pelo desgaste e pouca luz que invadia seu quarto nos últimos dias.

Sua autodepreciação perdurou por indefinidos minutos, cessando apenas ao ouvir o rangido da porta de seu quarto se abrindo — ainda sim, Craig não se moveu. Deveria ser Tricia, invadindo seu quarto como a irmã mais nova sem respeito algum que era, provavelmente para julgar mais uma vez seu estado miserável e tentar alegrá-lo da maneira errada.

Mas parece que, só desta vez, ele estava enganado:

— Anda, levanta. — é, nem se Tricia estivesse extremamente rouca por uma dor de garganta teria aquele timbre de voz. Com toda certeza não era sua irmã.

Ao contrário de obedecer a ordem recebida, ele apenas se virou para a parede ao lado de sua cama, dando as costas ao invasor de seu quarto; que audácia deste cara-de-pau de aparecer como se eles não tivessem caído na porrada há alguns meses e deixado de se falar desde então. Não que ele estivesse chateado, nem se lembrava de fato o motivo da briga... Ainda sim, era um absurdo!

— Cai fora, cuzão. — murmurou; apesar de sua irritação, Craig mantinha o tom de voz entediado que era sua marca registrada.

Talvez pela ousadia, talvez apenas para contrariá-lo, ele ouviu os passos se aproximarem de sua cama.

— Na-ah! — respondeu o visitante, com teimosia — Vamos, levanta a bunda dessa cama! Tenho dois ingressos e você vai comigo.

Craig optou por não responder, mantendo os olhos fechados e o corpo imóvel, torcendo para o idiota ir embora logo.

— Anda Tucker! É NASCAR! Você não vai desperdiçar esse presente, vai?

— O que te fez pensar que eu ia querer assistir _stock car_ com você?! — questionou, arrependendo-se no mesmo instante por ter aberto a boca: sabia que isso só daria mais gás para o outro continuar insistindo até ele ceder.

— Você curte só Red Racer? — o respondeu em meio a um riso de chacota — Caralho velho, achei que você já tinha crescido o suficiente para se tornar um adulto normal e gostar do esporte de verdade. Quer dizer... talvez eu tenha que rever meus conceitos, né?

Mesmo sem observá-lo, Craig tinha certeza que o outro olhava com sérios julgamentos para as suas estrelas de plástico no teto enquanto falava isso.

 _Mas que bosta._

Com um humor mais ácido do que antes, soltou um ruído de irritação da garganta (algo bastante incomum do seu temperamento) e se sentou abruptamente na cama, jogando a primeira coisa ao seu alcance na escrivaninha bem no centro do peito de Kenny McCormick, o qual foi rápido o suficiente para pegar o objeto e olhá-lo com curiosidade, abrindo um sorriso de canto de boca, não somente por identificar o que agora tinha em mãos, mas também por saber que se conseguiu causar alguma reação de Craig Tucker, por mais que fosse irritação, já era um começo; muito melhor do que a apatia de sempre e, talvez, pudessem chegar a algum lugar com aquilo.

— Wow, mais emoções do que estou acostumado a presenciar de você! — ele falou, balançando a embalagem de KY que Craig havia esquecido de esconder no fundo da gaveta e atirara distraidamente em Kenny — De qualquer forma, o convite continua de pé. Mas, se você preferir, é claro que podemos ficar e usar _isso_ , princesa.

— Que eu me lembre, a princesa aqui era você!

Kenny soltou uma risadinha e fez um gesto imitando o jogar de cabelos longos para trás, rodopiando e parando no mesmo lugar em uma posição extremamente afeminada: mãos na cintura, quadril requebrado para esquerda, queixo erguido em superioridade.

— Oh Feldspar, vejo que nunca esqueceu de meus encantos! — sussurrou sedutoramente com um tom de voz agudo, interpretando brevemente sua personagem do RPG medieval que jogaram quando eram crianças — Vejo que o destemido ladino conseguiu roubar muitos tesouros, mas certamente a mais bela donzela deste reino foi quem conseguiu roubar seu coração.

Craig apenas girou os olhos, entediado. Se fosse qualquer pessoa, provavelmente teria corado ou sentido um mínimo de vergonha com sua gafe em atirar um tubo de lubrificante (quase vazio, o que ele não sabia se tornava a situação pior ou não) no seu... Uh... O que Kenny era seu?

Era difícil dizer. Kenny era seu ex-colega de escola, estudaram juntos desde o maternal, quando seus pais o adotaram e o trouxeram para South Park. Poucas pessoas sabiam que Craig era adotado e que não era sequer norte-americano, mas Kenny era um dos únicos que sabia do sangue peruano que corria em suas veias (além de Clyde, Jimmy, Token e...Tweek... é claro). Ainda sim, só porque os dois brincavam e dividiram alguns segredos quando eram mais novos (Kenny sempre foi meio volúvel nessa questão de "grupos de escola" e constantemente deixava Kyle e Stan lidarem com Cartman sozinhos, enquanto invadia a casa de outros colegas da escola para poder jogar todos os jogos de videogame que ele não tinha dinheiro para comprar), isso não os tornava amigos.

Não mesmo. Craig não era amigo de Kenny, porque Kenny era amigo de Stan e Cartman (Kyle ele até conseguia tolerar), e isso automaticamente já o colocava fora de opção. No fundo ele sabia que essa rixa já estava esquecida: era uma bobagem criada pelas fofocas da época do ensino fundamental, quando Wendy trocou Stan por Token e os meninos se dividiram para apoiar o amigo mais próximo (e, é claro, claro que Craig ficou do lado de Token).

Céus, só de lembrar da época gótica-trevas de Stan, Craig tinha uma leve vergonha alheia. Só que... pensando bem... ele não estava tão diferente do Stan dessa vez; quer dizer, se fosse comparar, Stan tinha o que quando isso aconteceu? Nove ou dez anos? Porra, era bem menos vergonhoso do que ele, morrendo de tristeza e solidão neste exato momento, com dezenove anos na cara.

O mundo realmente dá voltas.

— Me devolve essa bosta. — Craig respondeu, olhando para a embalagem de KY para não pensar muito na sua semelhança com Stan Marsh, poupando-se da sua vergonha (acredite, jogar lubrificante em Kenny era menos vergonhoso do que se comparar àquele idiota).

— Opa, tirei sorte grande?! — Kenny questionou, sorrindo de canto de boca, alheio aos pensamentos autodepreciativos de Craig.

— Se você considera uma "sorte grande" o ato de eu lubrificar meu braço com o que sobrou antes de enfiar no seu cu e te destruir por dentro, quem sabe.

— Ouch! — o loiro respondeu, colocando a mão no peito em um gesto falso de indignação — E eu aqui achando que você era um docinho na cama, pelo menos era o que parecia com a maneira como você acariciava o Tweek todo dia e olhava com cara de bobo pra ele. Quer dizer que eu mereço um _fisting_ , enquanto o Tweek com certeza ganhava toda hora a sua bundinha porque você não ousaria causar desconforto nele, é?

Craig Tucker podia ser conhecido pela sua indiferença perante tudo e todos, mas até ele tinha seus limites: Com um pulo colocou-se de pé, batendo firme suas passadas até chegar o mais próximo de Kenny, erguendo-o pela gola do maldito casaco laranja, olhando fundo em seus olhos por meros décimos de segundos antes de jogá-lo para fora do seu quarto com brutalidade. Mal se importou em responder Tricia quando ela gritou seu nome ao ver a cena do final do corredor: simplesmente bateu a porta e trancou-a com duas voltas da chave, deixando os dois longe de seu refúgio solitário.

— CRAIG! — ouviu a voz de sua irmã do outro lado da porta, acompanhada por batidas fortes na madeira — NÃO SEJA UM IDIOTA COM O KENNY!

— Tua vez de levar o lixo para fora, Ruby. — foi sua resposta, utilizando o apelido de infância que dera para provocá-la, tentando manter o tom de voz inexpressivo — Mas cuidado, esse aí é altamente tóxico.

— Deixa, eu lido com ele. — Kenny respondeu à garota, sua voz soando bem mais séria do que antes.

— Mas, Kenny! Craig merece uma surra, ele tá insuportável! Você comprou esses ingressos com o dinheiro que você nem tem, como que ele pôde-...!

— Shii gatinha, deixa comigo. Vocês já tentaram de tudo, é minha vez de tentar.

Craig fechou os olhos com força, suspirando fundo e sentindo um cansaço mental fenomenal. Não se irritou com o que ouviu, porque por mais insuportável que Kenny fosse, ele não podia perder a paciência dessa forma; e, de fato, não havia razão para se irritar. Se fosse qualquer outro cara chamando sua irmã de quinze anos de "gatinha", ele já teria levado uma surra inesquecível. Mas se tratava de Kenny, o qual praticamente viu Tricia crescer ao seu lado, ajudando-o a protegê-la de todos os engraçadinhos assim como protegia sua caçula Karen. Na verdade, tanto Craig quanto Kenny tratavam ambas as garotas como irmãs, tendo em vista que elas são melhores amigas e vivem uma na casa da outra constantemente. Ele sabia que, apesar de se tratar de Kenny (o grande casanova de South Park), ele jamais viria Tricia com esses olhos.

E por isso, _só por isso_ , Kenny McCormick não perdeu um dente naquele dia.

Craig deitou em sua cama mais uma vez, se cobrindo até o pescoço e voltando a encarar seu teto "estrelado". Não pretendia sair do quarto pela próxima década (ou até a vontade de mijar ficar insuportável, o que acontecer primeiro), e Kenny podia falar o que quisesse do outro lado da porta, mas ele não ia mais mover um músculo.

— Olha cara, eu sei o que você tá sentindo. — Kenny argumentou, seu tom de voz ainda sério, um pouco abafado pela distância, fazendo Craig se lembrar de quando eram mais novos e ele insistia em cobrir a boca com aquele maldito capuz laranja — Você pode não acreditar, mas eu sei _mesmo_ o que você tá sentindo.

O pior de tudo era que Craig não duvidava: ele sabia que Kenny também estava sofrendo com tudo aquilo. De certa forma, ele sempre soube que o mundo giraria e os dois ficariam no mesmo lugar; talvez por isso eles tivessem se aproximado mais na época de escola. Era quase que instintivo: os dois seriam os excluídos, eles sabiam disso (apesar de nunca terem conversado sobre isso), e precisavam se unir. Mas agora... ah, agora Craig não tinha vontade de dividir sua melancolia com ninguém, nem mesmo Kenny.

Craig e Kenny eram os únicos jovens de dezenove anos que não estavam com a vida encaminhada. South Park nunca teve uma universidade e, enquanto todo mundo brincava de "evoluir a cidade" com SoDoSoPa e Whole Foods em vez de focar no que realmente importava, os tempos passaram e todos acabaram tomando seu rumo fora daquele fim de mundo.

Wendy estava em Stanford, Craig não sabia se ela estudava Direito ou Ciências Sociais, mas não importava pois seu sucesso em qualquer carreira de humanas era garantido; Kyle foi para Harvard estudar contabilidade, o que fez Cartman gargalhar e esbravejar estereótipos judaicos até apanhar o suficiente para se calar por alguns dias; Stan e Token estudavam em Ohio, respectivamente medicina veterinária e economia, o que, para Craig, foi bastante previsível; Clyde foi para Denver estudar administração (provavelmente ele abandonaria o curso em breve e faria algo que realmente combinasse com sua personalidade, como psicologia, pois Craig conseguia imaginar perfeitamente Clyde transmitindo empatia em seus vários pacientes chorões e dramáticos) e Jimmy o acompanhou para estudar jornalismo; até Cartman acabou encontrando seu rumo em Orlando, não em uma universidade, mas com um negócio do tipo "engana turista-trouxa" que Craig nunca procurou saber do que se tratava (Cartman estava longe e isso, por si só, era motivo de comemoração eterna).

Tweek, é claro, também se foi. Inicialmente Tweek realizou alguns cursos de artes cênicas em Denver e eles conseguiram manter o namoro a distância, se encontrando aos finais de semana e feriados. Só que Tweek tinha talento, ele _sempre_ teve muita presença no palco (Craig foi o primeiro a perceber isso, afinal de contas), e o papel na Brodway não demorou a chegar. E como Nova York é muito mais longe do que Denver, isso é uma merda. É lógico que é uma merda. Os dois brigaram tanto por conta disso, mas _tanto_ , que Craig nem sabia como iria fazer quando Tweek voltasse para as festas de fim de ano e cruzasse com ele pela rua. Se Deus for gentil, talvez Craig já teria morrido de tristeza até lá.

Sobraram apenas Craig e Kenny em South Park: os pobretões das famílias caipiras de bosta daquela cidade estúpida. Kenny nunca almejou sair de South Park, ao menos nunca deu a entender isso, e atualmente trabalhava em um Cine Privê que era difícil de acreditar que ainda estava aberto depois da evolução da internet nos anos 90 (mas se fosse considerar que os dois moravam na porra do fundo mundo, talvez o fato de ainda existir expectadores para um Cine Privê ali não era tão absurdo assim).

Em se tratando de Craig, o assunto era diferente. Seus sonhos infantis eram grandes: ele queria ser astronauta da NASA e, depois de crescer um pouco e cair na real, ele simplesmente decidiu que queria se tornar astrônomo (não que fosse simples, mas com certeza era mais possível do que se tornar astronauta). Por mais que nos últimos anos da escola ele se dedicou a estudar mais a fundo matemática e física, o que definitivamente resultou em boas notas no boletim, ainda não era o suficiente para conseguir o status de bolsista em uma universidade — e ele tentou todas, no país inteiro! Pagar os estudos estava fora de cogitação: seu pai caipira e sem formação mal conseguia manter um emprego para sustentar a família, quiçá o ajudar no pagamento de uma universidade. E, a julgar pelos preços que vira por ai, mesmo que ele se prostituísse não iria conseguir manter a mensalidade de um curso de astronomia.

Tweek tinha planos: queria que Craig fosse com ele para Nova York, disse que iria tentar juntar um pé-de-meia e Craig poderia cursar astronomia daqui uns anos na Universidade de Columbia; ele apresentou até mesmo um planejamento orçamentário que muito provavelmente pedira para Kyle fazer, indicando que a espera seria de, no máximo, três anos. Contudo, por mais que Craig amasse Tweek de todo seu coração, ele tinha um orgulho grande demais para deixar de lado. E então Tweek se mudou, com lágrimas e indignação no olhar, e Craig ficou para trás trabalhando na Cafeteria Tweek Bros., porque aparentemente seus sogros (ex-sogros?) tiveram pena o suficiente para lhe dar um emprego (até parece, eles só o empregavam porque precisavam de um trouxa que aceitasse trabalhar ganhando uma mixaria e Craig estava desesperado o suficiente para isso).

O namoro dos dois, que se iniciara desde a pré-adolescência, continuou a distância; mas não foi fácil convencer Tweek a ir para Nova York. Mesmo depois de passar no teste, Tweek ainda tinha dúvidas se deveria deixar seu namorado em South Park (e Craig, apoiando seu amor como sempre fizera desde o início daquele relacionamento, nunca o pediu para ficar). Tweek só foi convencido a se mudar depois que Butters conseguiu uma oportunidade de trabalhar como coreógrafo em um novo espetáculo de Nova York (ele superou no início da adolescência o desastre ocorrido no campeonato nacional de sapateado quando era criança, e voltou a se dedicar a dança em níveis profissionais); agora os dois estavam dividindo uma quitinete (com uma única maldita cama _de casal_ ) no Bronx.

Lógico que o ciúmes bateu forte: Craig se controlou até onde pode, mas depois de algumas chamadas de Skype recheadas de Butters e Tweek rindo de piadinhas internas e parecendo possuir uma sintonia invejável, Craig e Tweek acabaram tendo uma briga colossal por causa de ciúmes e já não se falavam há três semanas. Craig, que já estava se sentindo um lixo desde a mudança do seu namorado, se trancou no quarto e nem sequer comparecia ao trabalho (não que tivesse medo de ser substituído, Richard Tweak teria dificuldade de encontrar outro escravo).

De qualquer forma, Craig e Kenny compreendiam a amargura um do outro. E, bom, isso não era algo necessariamente motivador, não é mesmo?

— Eu também sinto falta dele. — Kenny voltou a falar depois de uma longa pausa, e Craig ouviu um barulho característico que indicava que o loiro havia sentado na frente da porta de seu quarto. _Droga, ele não vai sair daqui tão cedo.._. — Butters faz falta pra mim, cara, eu o amo pra caralho _mesmo_. Mas é o sonho dele, e eu não posso egoisticamente segurar ele aqui nesse fim de mundo. Eu entendo você mais do que você imagina.

Craig suspirou, já se arrependendo do que iria fazer, mas fazendo mesmo assim:

— Se você entende, então caia fora. — respondeu, a contragosto — Não quero ver sua cara e ficar remoendo essa merda toda. Tweek e eu terminamos, não há o que fazer.

— Meu "Buttercup" me contou que a briga foi feia, eu sei os detalhes.

Craig subitamente arregalou o olhar; ok, Kenny falou as palavras mágicas desta vez: agora ele queria saber o que Tweek falou dele para Butters e o que Butters falou para Kenny, e se Tweek sentia falta dele e-...

— Antes que você pergunte, Tweek também não 'tá bem com todo esse rolê. Vocês são muito trouxas, seus merdas. — Kenny declarou, praticamente ouvindo os pensamentos de Craig — Mas ele aprendeu um monte de coisa com você nesses anos, e acho que o orgulho foi uma dessas coisas. Um de vocês vai ter que ceder, mano, e não vai ser o "twitchy" dessa vez.

— Fala pro Butters "consolar" o Tweek por mim, se é que ele já não tá fazendo isso. — respondeu, cheio de veneno em seu tom, sentindo vontade de bater em Butters só de lembrar de como o viu com o braço ao redor dos ombros de seu (ex?) namorado na última chamada de Skype.

— Provavelmente está, cara. Não foi só o Tweek que aprendeu alguma coisa do namorado nos anos de relacionamento.

Craig mordeu o lábio com força, sentindo uma ira descomunal. O pior de tudo é que não era segredo nenhum: Butters e Kenny namoravam há bastante tempo, mas nunca fecharam o relacionamento. Butters tentou, os dois brigaram bastante por causa disso no início, mas não há a palavra "monogamia" no dicionário de Kenny McCormick e, depois de muita confusão, Butters aceitou e resolveu dar uma chance a essa maneira de se relacionar. Aparentemente funcionou para eles, pois, apesar de Kenny ser visto aqui ou acolá com casos passageiros, era com Butters que ele andava de mãos dadas e era reconhecido como namorado. Craig não sabia como era a vida sexual de Butters, mas sabia que Kenny não botava qualquer empecilhos para que ele pudesse explorar outros lençóis também.

Ele não conseguia entender como esse absurdo de "namoro aberto" podia funcionar. Só de pensar em alguém tocando em Tweek seu sangue fervia de um jeito que ele achava ser capaz entrar em combustão espontânea! Ele sabia que no fundo Butters jamais daria em cima de Tweek enquanto eles estavam namorando (mesmo que a distância) e Tweek não era, em hipótese alguma, uma pessoa infiel. Ainda sim, ver os dois cada vez mais próximos e morando juntos, tendo a vida que ele desejava ter com Tweek desde o início da sua adolescência (Céus, ele queria ter casado quando fizeram 18 anos! E dormir numa cama de casal com ele uma vez na vida seria um sonho!) o deixou fora de si. Foi a primeira briga que eles tiveram de fato, e parece que acumulou os problemas de todos os 10 anos de namoro numa briga só.

Foi... descomunal. E ele se sentia um lixo por conta disso.

— Brincadeira, raio de sol. — Kenny falou dentre uma risada — Butters infelizmente não topa nem ménage à trois, duvido que vai tentar tirar casquinha do Tweek, mesmo tendo minha permissão para isso. Eu sei como deixar meu namorado bastante satisfeito, obrigado.

Craig nunca iria confessar isso, mas naquele momento ele deixou escapar o mais revigorante suspiro de alívio de sua vida toda. Essa sensação de paz não durou muito: afinal, não mudava o fato de que Tweek e ele tinham terminado, e que Tweek tinha muitas outras possibilidades em Nova York (provavelmente com pessoas mil vezes mais interessantes do que o apático e chato Craig Tucker).

— Eu quero entender como você pensa que vir aqui em casa e falar essas bobagens pode ajudar em alguma coisa. — Craig exclamou, sentindo um nó em sua garganta só de lembrar das coisas estúpidas que ele falara para o amor de sua vida, sem nem pensar nas consequências de seus atos. Ele definitivamente não merecia Tweek, e tinha sim que ficar ali sozinho remoendo o passado durante muito tempo; ele merecia o sofrimento — O que você quer aqui, seu merda?

— Cara, não vou vir pra cá e mentir pra você. — Kenny respondeu, e Craig quase podia vê-lo dando de ombros — Tu fez merda, se pá nem tem volta mais. Mas quero te ajudar sim a superar, nós só temos um ao outro nessa cidade de bosta, Craig.

— Você tem meia dúzia de fuckbuddies fixos, Kenny. — ele argumentou, amargurado — Duvido que eu seja a primeira opção pra você, mesmo dentre os idiotas que sobraram aqui pra passar tempo contigo.

— To falando de amizade, _Fucker_. Não vim aqui pra afogar suas mágoas numa trepada, mas se você quiser to aberto a isso também. — o loiro respondeu, seu tom de voz ainda mais compenetrado do que antes; de certa forma, Craig sabia que a oferta não era uma mera brincadeira — Todo mundo vazou cara, eu sei que é foda, é foda pra caralho. Você acha que eu também não sinto vontade de sumir as vezes? Você acha que eu 'tô feliz nessa porra de cidade?

— Você está sempre feliz.

— Parecer feliz e ser feliz são coisas totalmente diferentes. — Kenny soltou uma risadinha sem graça — Eu vivia minha vida toda na bosta, né? A gente meio que aprende a viver assim e não demonstrar tanto.

Craig soube desde o início da adolescência que Kenny usava aquelas roupas que cobriam o corpo todo para esconder as marcas de agressão de seu pai alcóolatra e mais de uma vez o viu roubando restos das bandejas do refeitório porque não tinha um centavo para comprar almoço; ele sabia que a vida do garoto não fora fácil. Kenny nunca se permitiu sonhar com nada além de uma revista playboy escondida debaixo da cama, porque ele nunca teria oportunidade para ter algo além disso.

Diante da porcaria que certamente era a vida de Kenny, era até mesmo injusto Craig se sentir assim, mas ele não conseguia deixar de vivenciar a dor no peito toda vez que ouvia o nome de Tweek. Era mais forte do que ele. Ainda sim, ele ainda tinha um coração. E, bem... Ele gostava de corrida, NASCAR não era bem uma F1, mas era interessante também, e Kenny... Ele ainda estava ali, não estava?

Infelizmente, eles só tinham um ao outro no momento.

Levantou-se da cama, colocando a primeira camiseta com o símbolo desbotado da NASA que encontrara pelo chão, sentindo que provavelmente ela deveria estar no cesto de roupa suja e não no seu corpo, mas não dando a mínima pra esse detalhe. Calçou seu par de all-star surrado sem se incomodar em amarrar os cadarços, pegou a carteira no canto da escrivaninha e deu uma espiada de rabo de olho para o espelho em sua parede, observando que seu cabelo estava tão bagunçado que seria impossível pentear sem arrancar metade dos fios. Pensou em colocar o seu característico gorro azul que usava desde que se entendia por gente, mas optou pelo "foda-se". Aquele gorro maldito o lembrava Tweek (porque Tweek achava "bonitinho" o fato de ele usar sua única lembrança do Peru) e a última coisa que ele queria nesse momento era remoer essas lembranças.

Abriu a porta, olhou para Kenny sentado de pernas cruzadas no chão, e chutou-lhe a coxa.

— Bora. — ordenou monotonamente.

— Meu caralho! — Kenny exclamou, se colocando de pé rapidamente e lhe mostrando um sorriso cheio de dentes; o loiro ainda tinha os dentes da frente levemente separados, mantendo aquela cara de moleque levado mesmo depois de se tornar um adulto (Butters achava charmoso, Craig achava idiota) — Eu realmente te convenci?

— Não, eu to indo porque quero ver NASCAR. Não por sua causa. — Craig mentiu, mostrando-lhe o dedo do meio numa tentativa de fingir que não ligava — Foda-se você.

Kenny sorriu de canto de boca, metendo as mãos no bolso de seu jeans e adotando uma postura de vitorioso.

— Se você diz...

Independente da idiotice que Craig falava, Kenny sabia a verdade. Não precisavam afirmar em voz alta, mas a realidade era impossível de ignorar: eles só tinham um ao outro agora, e a vida tinha que seguir.

... Continua...

* * *

 **N/A:** Esse capítulo é o menor da fanfic, e ela vai possuir mais dois capítulos (Tweek aparecerá no próximo). O próximo capítulo está concluído em 70%. Me digam o que acharam pra eu continuar a escrita! Reviews são super bem-vindas, ainda mais por ser primeira fanfic minha no fandom! =)

Um beijão, espero que tenham gostado!

* * *

 **Links relevantes:**

 _Página do Facebook:_ www*.*facebook*.*com*/*pcspfics (retire os asteriscos)

 _Tag de atualizações do tumblr:_ www*.*uchihalicius*.*tumblr*.*com*/*tagged*/*atualizacaofics (retire os asteriscos)

* * *

 **Aviso sobre plágio:** Plágio é crime (artigo 184 do Código Penal) e quem plagiar qualquer fanfic minha, seja totalmente, parcialmente, ou seguindo os mesmos acontecimentos e apenas escrevendo com outras palavras (plágio conceitual) será denunciado e processado judicialmente. Eu sou advogada, sei meus direitos e não vou hesitar em buscá-los, pois pra mim vai ser só mais um processo pra levar a diante, enquanto para você será uma imensa dor de cabeça. Tenha em mente o que te aguardará caso você decida plagiar algo meu, e tenha certeza do seguinte: se eu ou algum leitor meu encontrar o seu plágio de fanfics de minha autoria, eu não terei piedade. Quem não teve respeito com minhas obras não merece minha consideração e meu perdão.


	2. Nebulosa Escura (parte 2)

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Matt Stone e Trey Parker; a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

 **Warning:** Yaoi, linguagem chula, consumo de álcool e cigarro, sexo (talvez!).

* * *

 **N/A:** Sejam bem-vindos de volta, cuties! xD

Bom, eu peguei o último parágrafo do capítulo anterior e puxei para esse. Essas pequenas modificações vão acontecer na fanfic no decorrer da sua produção, porque na verdade essas partes dos capítulos que estão em itálico/aspas eram para estar divididas entre o prefácio e o posfácio, mas eu estou fazendo um "experimento" com elas "enfiadas" nos capítulos. No final da fanfic eu explico melhor pra vocês e ponho esses parágrafos nos seus devidos lugares.

Acho importante deixar claro alguns pontos: não é preciso conhecer South Park para ler essa fanfic, ela pode ser lida como se fosse uma original. No entanto, há sim referências sobre a série (incluindo o cartoon, o filme, e os jogos "The Stick of Truth" e "The Fractured but Whole") no decorrer do texto. Eu costumo colocar notas e indicar onde encontrar o acontecimento na obra original em cada referência feita nas minhas fanfics, mas em "Pilares da Criação" eu procurei não fazer muito isso, porque eu sei que pouquíssimos leitores aqui conhecem ou se lembram dessas referências (tem referências para episódios da década de 90, pra vocês terem uma noção), e eu também já não lembro mais exatamente o número destes episódios mais antigos.

No mais, vale a pena dizer que eu estou seguindo o canon em quase praticamente tudo da fanfic, tirando uma única coisinha que eu vou explicar melhor nas notas finais. Fazer o canon de South Park funcionar como uma linha do tempo é bem difícil hahahaha! Em outras palavras: essa fanfic não é uma UA – o que aconteceu no cartoon até a temporada 21 aconteceu MESMO nesse universo da fanfic.

Uma boa leitura a todos, espero que gostem!

Me digam o que acharam! =D

* * *

 ** _Pilares da Criação_**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2: Nebulosa Escura (parte 2)**_

* * *

 _"Entretanto, ao contrário do que a ausência de luz nos pode inferir inicialmente, as nebulosas escuras contem matéria-prima o suficiente para formação de centenas de milhares de estrelas. De certa forma, funciona como a vida: de um momento negro, muito pode acontecer se souber aproveitar as oportunidades que lhe forem oferecidas._

 _Lembre-se, no entanto, que as nebulosas escuras são visíveis justamente por estarem entre outros tipos de nebulosas. Por si só, isoladas, elas não se destacariam na observação do Espaço. Para serem observadas, as nebulosas escuras precisam estar próxima de outras nebulosas; para se encontrarem, as pessoas que vivenciam um momento negro precisam de outras pessoas._

 _Afinal de contas, ninguém é tão independente que brilhe por si só."_

Aquela noite era uma das noites mais frias do ano, e Kenny estremecia a cada nova pisada na neve fofa e recém-depositada pela tempestade de dois dias atrás. Não havia sequer um barulho de grilos no meio da mata fechada, e ele sabia que animal nenhum seria idiota o suficiente para ficar longe de abrigo naquela noite. Quer dizer, a não ser Craig Tucker e, ao que parece, ele próprio; no fundo ele se arrependia totalmente por ter se enfiado nessa furada com Craig, ainda que ninguém o tivesse obrigado a enfrentar o vento congelante daquela noite de dezembro.

— Caralho, brother... Acho que até meu cu tá congelado. — Kenny murmurou com os dentes batendo por conta do frio, abraçando ao seu próprio corpo enquanto andava numa tentativa falha de se esquentar — Você é louco demais! Nada vale a pena esse sofrimento, nada!

Mas Craig parecia discordar da opinião de Kenny. Ele sabia que Kenny era a pessoa mais friorenta que ele já conheceu na vida (ao contrário de Tweek, que conseguia enfrentar o mais rigoroso dos invernos com uma simples camisa de botão e... ok... Nada de pensar em Tweek agora) e suas reclamações eram vãs. Claro, a temperatura realmente caiu depois da última tempestade de neve, mas não era algo que os cidadãos de South Park não estivessem acostumados a enfrentar durante dois terços do ano, tendo em vista que morar no estado do Colorado implicava em aprender a lidar com os terrenos montanhosos e as nevascas constantes. Craig admitia que estava um pouco mais frio que o normal, afinal eles estavam afastados da cidade e em meio à mata selvagem (e isso por si só já tornava o ambiente bem mais congelante), mas ele tinha certeza que o esforço valeria a pena, pois aquela noite prometia presenteá-lo com um show inesquecível.

— Cala a boca, otário. Quem te chamou? — Craig murmurou, puxando um pouco mais o zíper de seu casaco para tentar manter o calor dentro de suas roupas (ele também estava arrepiado de frio, mas jamais admitiria isso) — Foi você que decidiu vir, e se está arrependido é só dar meia-volta.

— Não vou voltar. Quem vai te proteger se aparecer um urso selvagem querendo te devorar? — Kenny um tom de voz de falsa seriedade, ainda que seus dentes estivessem batendo ruidosamente com o frio — Você é muito donzela, Craig. Seria seu fim! E ai a Tricia vai chorar, e eu não quero que ela sofra.

Craig olhou por cima de seus ombros com uma expressão irônica, girou os olhos em suas orbitas e recomeçou sua caminhada pelo terreno coberto de neve. Até o presente momento ele estava diminuindo suas passadas, sabendo que Kenny era menor do que ele e não conseguiria acompanhar sem correr; mas se ele ia brincar de _macho alfa_ , Craig podia fazer ele se lembrar da sua fama da época de escola.

— Faz uns dez anos que não tem ataque de urso nesta montanha, ainda mais no inverno quando os ursos estão hibernando. E eu tenho mesmo que te lembrar que eu sou mais alto e forte que você, McCormick?

Kenny acelerou seus passos, xingando baixinho enquanto olhava com raiva para as pernas longas de Craig. Era verdade, Craig era o mais forte e um dos mais ágeis na época de escola, e também um dos mais brutos, principalmente na época de ensino fundamental. Era até irônico imaginar que um dos principais bullies de South Park Elementary se tornou o primeiro homossexual assumido da escola. De certa forma, isso até que foi bom para a parcela _queer_ dos estudantes, haja vista que ninguém se meteria a comprar briga com Craig e, em consequência, também não pegaram muito no pé dos próximos garotos que se assumiram.

Kenny, internamente, era grato por isso. Ele mesmo nunca precisou assumir sua sexualidade publicamente (porque, bem, ele nunca _escondeu_ suas inclinações), mas quando os alunos cresceram o suficiente para se preocuparem com rótulos, Cartman foi um dos primeiros a (tentar) provocá-lo por isso, chamando-o de depravado capaz de "foder com qualquer coisa que se move". Bastou um olhar carrancudo de Craig para que Cartman se calasse e massageasse inconscientemente seu queixo (no verão anterior à esta ocasião, Cartman tinha levado um cruzado tão forte de Craig depois de praticar bullying com Tweek por conta da sua sexualidade que ele nem era louco de ir contra o "defensor dos _queers_ " daquela escola).

— Mas de que adianta se você é mais viado que eu? – ele disse, sorridente, sabendo que justamente por ser LGBTQ+ possuía carta branca para provocar.

Craig parou subitamente de caminhar e Kenny se arrependeu de suas palavras (será que ele não tinha carta branca? Será que o código de conduta LGBTQ+ foi atualizado e ele estava por fora?). Temeu levar uma surra, algo que ele até poderia revidar em uma temperatura normal, mas ele tinha certeza que sob aquele frio teria uma certa desvantagem.

No entanto, Craig simplesmente parou para analisar os arredores e verificar que estavam no lugar certo: a vista do topo da montanha era belíssima, era possível ver toda a cidade ao fundo, brilhando e emanando vida em meio àquela quantidade branca de neve que, por si só, deixava a noite menos escura ao refletir o luar; ainda que deslumbrante, a vista não era uma novidade para Craig, então ele não se importou em admirar as luzes da noturna South Park e o céu estrelado e límpido, retirando das costas a mochila e bolsa que carregava e colocando na pequena área de terra batida não encoberta pela neve gelada (que provavelmente derretera totalmente com o sol daquela manhã).

Kenny suspirou em alívio, percebendo que Craig simplesmente pretendia armar acampamento, seus dentes ficariam intactos naquela noite. Craig, que já estava ajoelhado no chão retirando o equipamento da mala de náilon que provavelmente era tão cara quanto aparentava, olhou para Kenny de baixo para cima com uma expressão de tédio.

— Como eu sou mais viado que você, _Princesa Kenny_? — questionou, sua voz totalmente entediada, não demonstrando que ele se irritara com a brincadeira. Ele não parecia querer uma resposta, mas mesmo assim Kenny colocou a mão no queixo, como se pensasse em como explicaria algo tão óbvio.

— Você é gay, eu sou pan. — concluiu, dando de ombros e sorrindo — Ainda tem um pouco de heterossexualidade em mim!

Craig mais uma vez girou os olhos em suas orbitas, voltando a atenção para o equipamento da mala e se lembrando porque Kenny era oficialmente um membro da equipe do Stan e não da dele: Kenny McCormick era um idiota. Um idiota gênero fluído e pansexual, mas ainda sim um idiota.

— Então por causa disso você automaticamente é mais forte do que eu?

— Claro! — Kenny falou entre um riso, se divertindo como sempre fazia quando conseguia puxar Craig para uma discussão — Cartman concordaria com esta lógica.

— Cartman é um otário e espero que você não comece a demonstrar a homofobia, misoginia e nazismo dele aqui, porque se você fizer isso, eu vou te deixar aqui e voltar pro centro de South Park sozinho.

Kenny gargalhou, sentando no chão ao lado de Craig e observando-o iniciar a montagem do tripé com uma maestria invejável, atraindo sua atenção ao vê-lo manusear aqueles parafusos e pecinhas de uma forma que Kenny jamais conseguiria imitar.

— Eu to brincando. Eu sei que o Cartman e as coisas que ele diz são idiotas. É que eu já acampei com ele e os caras, e eu estou um pouco saudosista hoje. É uma homenagem ao _fatass_ , catamita. — Kenny respondeu, mantendo o mesmo grau de provocação apenas para ver como Craig iria reagir.

Craig sentiu um pouco de vergonha ao ouvir Kenny chamá-lo pelo termo que ele utilizara para definir a si mesmo quando ainda tinha nove anos de idade, liderava o movimento metrossexual da escola e certamente não sabia o significado do que falava. Kenny tinha uma memória boa... Boa demais, se quer saber a opinião de Craig.

— Seja útil, idiota. — respondeu de maneira sibilada, mordendo uma pecinha para segurá-la enquanto apertava outra com as mãos, dando as costas para Kenny para que ele não visse sua demonstração de vergonha — Eu separei lenha antes da nevasca numa caverna que tem a uns duzentos metros daqui na direção oeste. Pega e acende o fogo, ela deve estar seca.

Kenny não tinha um orgulho tão impermeável ao ponto de discutir por ter recebido ordens, mas certamente não iria obedecer se ele não estivesse morrendo de frio. Craig provavelmente precisava de luz para ajustar a montagem daquele trambolho, e o fogo era importante para os dois se iriam ficar tantas horas rodeados por neve. Por isso, se levantou e procurou a tal caverna, sentindo-se admirado por Craig ter lembrado de estocar lenha seca. Se fosse um dos acampamentos dos seus amigos mais próximos, provavelmente eles esqueceriam deste detalhe e teriam que cancelar os planos ao se darem conta que... Nah, mentira, eles continuariam com os planos idiotas e no fim da noite acabariam perseguidos pelo FBI, ou raptados por piratas somalianos, ou abduzidos por alienígenas, ou qualquer coisa absurda do gênero. Suas aventuras eram tudo menos "normais" quando Stan, Kyle e Cartman estavam envolvidos (ainda bem que Craig não parecia atrair toda aquela loucura para o seu dia-a-dia).

Não demorou muito para os dois se ocuparem cada qual com uma missão em silêncio. Kenny, mesmo temeroso por mexer com fogo daquela forma (más experiências... _péssimas_ experiências...), conseguiu acender a fogueira em vinte minutos, sem morrer queimado no processo (o que já era lucro, Kenny nem era louco de reclamar!). Esfregando as mãos para retirar o máximo de sujeira que conseguia antes de enfiá-las novamente em suas luvas de dedos cortados, Kenny voltou a observar Craig, que agora já estava com o trambolho parecendo um telescópio de verdade.

— Você terminou? — indagou, curioso. Craig estava debruçado sobre o telescópio e parecia girar uma pecinha com a mão direita enquanto olhava através de uma... lente? Kenny não tinha a menor ideia do nome das peças do objeto.

— Quase. Ainda falta ajustar o _finder_.

— Entendi — mas é claro que ele não entendeu nada — Isso parece complicado. E grande demais.

— É um telescópio refletor, Kenny... Mas até que esse modelo é pequeno.

— Isso é pequeno pra você? — Kenny indagou, deitando no chão ao lado do fogo sem se importar em sujar as roupas e tirando o celular do bolso de seu casaco de inverno, desbloqueando a tela rapidamente — Se isso é pequeno pros seus padrões, tenho medo do tamanho do seu pinto, Craig Tucker.

— Não se preocupe, você jamais vai precisar enfrentar este medo. — o outro respondeu, desta vez concentrado demais para se envergonhar com a provocação.

Kenny riu com gosto mais uma vez, olhando o histórico de mensagem de seus grupos de amigos bombardear com mensagens sobre os mais diversos assuntos. Incrivelmente ele tinha sinal de internet, e por isso conseguiu ver os vários memes idiotas e desrespeitosos que Cartman postara naquela noite, bem como as palavras de irritação de Kyle e a intervenção de Stan numa tentativa de cessar a briga. Kenny procurou sua pasta de imagens para contribuir naquela conversa, pois ele gostava de acalmar os ânimos dos amigos com fotos de mulheres peladas. Isso causava sempre a mesma reação: Kyle reclamava ainda mais (não porque se importasse com as fotos em si, mas porque ele se sentia bem excluído quando eles falavam sobre mulheres), enquanto Stan e Cartman comemoravam os compartilhamentos; depois, Kenny mandava um ou dois pornôs gays bem escandalosos para o Kyle, ali mesmo no grupo, e recebia palminhas de comemoração do ruivo e emoji de vomito de Cartman.

Era tão idiota, mas tão revigorante.

— Sinto falta deles. — comentou, ainda olhando para a tela do celular.

Craig o espionou por cima do ombro, viu que Kenny provavelmente olhava uma conversa no celular e, em virtude do plural utilizado, soube que ele não se referia a Butters. Por isso, chutou o mais óbvio:

— Dos seus amigos idiotas?

— Yep. — Kenny respondeu, não se preocupando em defender seus amigos, simplesmente desligando a tela do celular e o guardando no bolso — Até do Cartman. Stan e Kyle sempre foram melhores amigos e isso fazia com que eu e o Cartman ficássemos sobrando muitas vezes. A gente se xingava tanto e se odiava tanto, mas acho que era nossa forma de demonstrar amizade.

— Parece tão saudável, Kenny. — o tom de ironia na voz de Craig era mais do que evidente — Conte-me mais a respeito.

— Quem disse que a gente só sente saudades do que é saudável, hein?

Craig lhe deu mais uma vez o tratamento silencioso, e Kenny ficou um bom tempo observando-o naquela posição curvada, tentando firmar alguma polia na base do tripé do telescópio e mantendo a bunda para cima. Ele não tinha do que reclamar, optando simplesmente por aproveitar a melhor visão daquela noite.

Eventualmente buscou seu maço de cigarros no bolso, acendeu um com uma tragada firme, se levantou e colocou o cigarro aceso na boca de Craig. O moreno não pareceu se importar com a implicação que advinha de receber um cigarro aceso, deixando-o queimar e dando tragadas eventuais enquanto trabalhava na montagem.

— Você não sente saudades dos seus amigos também? — questionou, só para quebrar o silêncio.

Craig liberou uma das mãos e tirou o cigarro dos lábios, expirando a fumaça de uma longa tragada antes de responder.

— Não.

— Duvido. — Kenny pegou um novo cigarro para ele logo em seguida, voltando a se sentar do lado da fogueira. Não é como se ele fosse morrer de câncer de pulmão... Ou de qualquer outra coisa (ou de todas as coisas, depende da sua forma de analisar aquela maldita maldição que ele tinha que enfrentar sua vida toda).

— Clyde chora demais, Token é perspicaz demais e Jimmy tem bom-humor demais. São inconvenientes pra mim. — Craig falava como se isso fosse uma justificativa plausível, e Kenny apenas balançou a cabeça em descrença.

Depois de três meses de reaproximação com Craig Tucker, Kenny aprendeu que quando a negação dele era muito enraizada, o melhor não comentar mais sobre o assunto e deixá-lo para depois; afinal, Craig ainda era uma pessoa muito difícil de lidar, apático e teimoso na maioria do tempo. Por isso, optou por simplesmente deixar para lá e descobrir a verdade de outra forma (até porque Kenny nunca foi o tipo de pessoa que respeitasse o espaço alheio). Alcançou o celular que Craig deixara no bolso externo da mochila jogada no chão e desbloqueou a tela logo na segunda tentativa, utilizando como senha a data do aniversário de Tweek. Tsk, podia ser pior, podia ser o aniversário de namoro... Craig Tucker definitivamente era a pessoa mais previsível do mundo.

As últimas mensagens trocadas naquele dia foram com Clyde (porque não havia como não ligar o apelido à pessoa), e eram hilárias:

 **Crybaby [13:20]:** Craig!

 **Crybaby [13:31]:** Craiiiiigggg! :'(

 **Crybaby [13:37]:** Mano!

 **Crybaby [13:44]:** To c/ sdds pq vc n respnd?

 **SuperCraig [13:44]:** Porque não entendo idiotês.

 **Crybaby [13:45]:** Porra, cara. Chato pra caralho, hein. Mas você está aqui, isso que importa, vou até escrever sem abreviação porque sua nerdice não aceita interenetês.

 **Crybaby [13:47]:** Cara tem umas gatas aqui no centro acadêmico que você não acreditaria. Mano do céu! Quer dizer, pensando bem, você acreditaria mas não daria a mínima, porque você é um chato do caralho. Mas graças a Deus você é gay cara, porque elas são daquele tipo que gostam de cara de cu que nem você e iriam preferir sair com você do que comigo. Droga viu.

 **Crybaby [13:48]:** Uma delas é muito parecida com a Bebe, Craig. Mas a Bebe é mais bonita e inteligente... Saudades da minha Bebe…

 **Crybaby [13:50]:** Que bosta, to com vontade de chorar agora.

 **Crybaby [14:55]:** CRAAAAIIIIGGG VOCÊ TÁ VISUALIZANDO E NÃO TÁ RESPONDENDO! VOCÊ É MUITO IDIOTA SABIA?

 **Crybaby [16:01]:** Como você tá? Conversa comigo cara, eu sei que você não tá muito bem por causa do lance com o Tweek. Mas eu tenho fé no meu ship, sabe? Eu não comprei uma antologia Creek na feira yaoi atoa! Vocês vão ficar bem, mano. Só dar tempo ao tempo.

 **Crybaby [16:04]:** Se você quiser a gente pode sair em Denver semana que vem, ir pra umas baladas gays lá, ver uns gogo boys. Eu vou passar o Natal e Ano Novo em South Park e nós podemos ir pra todas as festas gays do Colorado, juro que tomo um remédio pra enjoo e aguento tudo por você. Bora aproveitar esse seu momento de solteirice, porque eu sei que meu ship ainda vai voltar a navegar. Ahoy!

 **Crybaby [16:27]:** CRAIG TUCKER SEU MOTHERFUCKER FALA COMIGO.

 **Crybaby [17:00]:** Foda-se. Vou te ligar.

Havia um registro de vídeo-chamada e, ao que parecia, Craig atendeu seu amigo e conversou com ele durante quarenta minutos, mesmo que tenha agido como um idiota insensível até então na sua ausência de respostas. Após a ligação, as mensagens continuaram:

 **Crybaby [17:42]:** Bem na brotheragem aqui mano: obrigado por tudo, conte sempre comigo! Vai dar tudo certo!

 **SuperCraig [17:44]: _** |_ Gay demais, Clyde. Controle-se.

 **Crybaby [17:45]:** Awww, também te amo, seu idiota.

 **SuperCraig [17:45]:** Para de falar bosta.

 **Crybaby [17:46]:** S2

 **SuperCraig [17:46]:** Vou mandar _print_ pra Bebe.

 **Crybaby [17:47]:** Noooooo T-T

Craig realmente mandou _printscreen_ da conversa para Bebe com a legenda "controle seu homem", e a garota apenas o respondeu com emojis de gargalhadas.

Kenny gargalhou alto e tapou a boca em seguida, deixando seu cigarro cair e apagar no processo, lembrando-se que não seria nada bom se fosse pego fuçando as mensagens de Craig. Podia ter sido poupado de uma surra pela sua piadinha de antes, mas Craig não seria generoso duas vezes em uma única noite.

— Do que você tá rindo? — Craig perguntou distraidamente, não se virando para checar o que o outro fazia.

— Da sua posição maravilhosa. — mentiu Kenny — Posso tirar uma foto?

— Tire uma foto disto. — Craig respondeu, esticando o braço para traz e lhe mostrando o dedo do meio.

Kenny riu mais uma vez, optando por não provocar Craig por alguns minutos e parando de bisbilhotar suas conversas. Havia outras mensagens do grupos e também individuais, tanto de Token quanto de Jimmy, mas Kenny sabia que o conteúdo seria parecido com a conversa com Clyde (ou seja: Craig sendo difícil e evasivo, mas aceitando conversar se os seus amigos fossem insistentes o suficiente para invadirem sua zona de conforto). Por fim, bloqueou o celular e deixou cuidadosamente na mochila de Craig, sentindo-se vitorioso por não ter sido flagrado.

— Terminei. — Craig murmurou, jogando a ponta de seu cigarro no chão, virando seu corpo e se espreguiçando enquanto olhava para Kenny — Está montado. Venha aqui.

Kenny se levantou do chão, recebendo uma rápida orientação de como deveria fazer para conseguir observar o céu com aquele trambolho gigante.

Enquanto a maioria dos jovens de South Park tinha o sonho de chegar aos dezesseis anos com uma carteira de motorista e dinheiro o suficiente para comprar um carro usado da década de 90 e fazer charme com as meninas, Craig Tucker investiu anos de presentes de aniversário em dinheiro dados pela sua avó (e uns trocados que conseguiu com bicos na adolescência) naquele telescópio.

Absurdo, se queria saber a opinião de Kenny, porém previsível: todos sabiam a obsessão que Craig tinha pelas estrelas e até que aquela aquisição era algo bem legal, mas Kenny com toda certeza preferiria um carro pra poder transar com Butters no banco de trás sem precisar se preocupar com ser pego (namorar na adolescência e sem dinheiro para motel certamente não é algo fácil). Kenny sabia que Craig provavelmente também escapulia por ai com o Tweek, mas eles com certeza nunca precisaram de um carro para fazer sexo. Além dos sumiço do casal nas festas na casa de Token, Craig e Tweek tinham pais que aceitavam e compreendiam o relacionamento, o que de certa forma deveria tornar suas casas um lugar mais acessível para esse tipo de atividade. Já Kenny e Butters… Hm… Kenny definitivamente não gostava de levar Butters para a casa nojenta de seus pais (seu 'butterfly' não combinava com um ambiente sujo e cheio de drogas como aquele) e Butters nem conseguiria ficar ereto na sua própria casa com medo de seu pai idiota descobrir e deixá-lo de castigo por cinco meses. Kenny ainda tinha uma fantasia de transar no quarto dos pais de Butters só de vingança...

Mas voltando ao que interessava (ao menos para Craig): as estrelas.

— Deixei bem na constelação de Touro. Consegue identificar?

— Pra mim de touro não tem nada. — Kenny murmurou, batendo sem querer no telescópio e ouvindo um ruído de irritação de Craig — Parece uma vagina. Junta aquela estrela de baixo ali com as outras de cima. Uma vagina, proporcional, simétrica e bem linda.

— ... Você é um idiota, McCormick.

— Vocês fãs de Star Trek que são idiotas. — Kenny respondeu, se afastando do telescópio e não vendo muita graça na observação; claro, era interessante ver uma constelação tão ampliada, mas ficar horas e horas observando isso? _Chatooo..._ — Ficam ai romantizando as constelações, elas claramente são bem mais pervas do que românticas.

— Você que só pensa em sexo, cara. — Craig concluiu, empurrando Kenny para o lado e verificando se a mira não foi alterada com o pequeno toque que Kenny dera no tubo.

— Você devia pensar mais em sexo, sabia?

— Pra quê? Pra acabar mais frustrado ainda?

— Oh então a seca já tá fazendo efeito? — a empolgação era evidente na voz animadíssima de Kenny — Nunca se esqueça das suas opções, hein! Garanto que fico preparado bem mais rápido que esse telescópio ai que levou quarenta minutos pra montar! Quer dizer, eu tô sempre pronto! Nasci pronto! Inclusive 'tô pronto agora mesmo, Fucker!

Craig girou os olhos e lhe mostrou o dedo do meio, empurrando Kenny ainda mais para longe de seu telescópio como se sua perversidade pudesse destruí-lo.

Apesar das constelações serem maravilhosas e do céu estar especialmente límpido naquela noite (de modo que muito provavelmente ele poderia ficar a noite toda tentando focar a maioria delas e se entreter por horas), o que ele queria visualizar a travessia de um cometa. A NASA anunciou que o cometa 46P/Wirtanen seria visível a olho nu por volta das duas da madrugada, e por isso ele estava ali, enfrentando frio, sono e neve. Já encontrara o local ideal e com o céu mais límpido (no centro de South Park seria impossível ver qualquer coisa), agora precisava focalizar tudo certo e aguardar.

Enquanto Craig se preocupava mais uma vez com seu brinquedo caro, Kenny deitou-se novamente no chão, observando o céu estrelado com ares de nostalgia ao se lembrar de Buttters. Lembrou-se particularmente de uma ocasião em que ele inventou de ver as estrelas com ele, um pouco antes da formatura dos dois no colégio; ao contrário de Tucker, Kenny não tinha o verdadeiro interesse em ver as estrelas no céu, e sim em ver como elas brilhariam lindamente nas costas nuas de Butters quando eles se divertiam ao ar livre... Ah… Ele realmente tinha saudades de seu namorado.

Como Kenny ficou quieto por alguns minutos, foi inevitável para a mente melancólica da Craig de se lembrar de seu (ex?) namorado. Aquela era uma rotina comum dos dois: Tweek costumava acompanhá-lo quando ele inventava de observar os corpos celestes com seu telescópio, então lembrar dele neste momento de silêncio era praticamente impossível de evitar. Tweek não tinha a mesma obsessão pelo universo, mas era bastante curioso e sempre ouvia as lições de Craig com atenção; da mesma forma, Craig gostava de ouvir todas as teorias da conspiração que Tweek falava naquelas ocasiões (' _E se o homem nunca foi para a lua? E se os aliens projetam as estrelas e o que a gente pensa que existe nem existe? E se a Terra não passa de um reality show espacial e nós estamos prestes a ser cancelados e aaaaaahhhhggg eles vão explodir a gente, Craig! Muita pressão, muita pressão, cara!'),_ apesar de não concordar com a maioria delas.

 _Não pense nele. Não agora. Kenny está aqui pra distrair você..._

No fundo, Craig sabia que Kenny o acompanhou porque imaginava que Craig lembraria de Tweek se viesse sozinho, e não por causa de ursos selvagens ou qualquer bobagem que ele dissesse. Por isso, aproveitando-se da companhia que possuía (porque as besteiras de Kenny ao menos espantavam a tristeza da sua mente), ele interrompeu o silêncio:

— Semana que vem é a estreia do Tweek. — falou, com tom de casualidade, ainda curvado sobre o telescópio e ajustando-o na posição certa, sentindo um pouco de vergonha em tocar nesse assunto com Kenny, mas enfrentando novamente aquela dor no peito que só diminuía com esse tipo de compartilhamento.

Kenny piscou, sentando-se no chão e olhando para as costas de Craig com seriedade. Ele não queria que Craig lembrasse de Tweek e ficasse triste naquela noite; por outro lado, Craig quase nunca se abria e falava de Tweek por conta própria, então ele não ia deixar a oportunidade passar. Desabafar também faz bem, pelo menos era o que a teoria dizia.

— Yeah, Butters me contou. — confessou — Ele disse que Tweek está ansioso.

Kenny parou de falar como se esperasse que Craig respondesse uma pergunta implícita, mas o moreno nada disse.

— Você falou com ele, cara? — ele questionou, não aguentando mais aquele silêncio pesado.

— Não. — a resposta soou fraca e um pouco melancólica; Craig ainda fingia mexer na porcaria do telescópio, provavelmente numa tentativa desesperada de se distrair.

— Por que não? — Kenny parecia levemente indignado — Eu sei que vocês brigaram, mas acho que seria uma oportunidade ótima para se reaproximar. Sei lá mano, mandar um "boa sorte", mostrar pra ele que você lembra da data.

— Não vai ajudar. Ele vai se sentir mais pressionado ainda se eu mandar alguma coisa, não quero prejudicar a performance dele. — Craig desistiu de fingir que ainda estava ocupado com o telescópio, sentando-se de qualquer jeito no chão, apoiando os cotovelos nos seus joelhos e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos enquanto soltava um suspiro cansado — Eu conheço o Tweek... O que seria algo "legal" pra maioria das pessoas, nem sempre faz muito bem pra ele. E a última coisa que eu quero é prejudicar o espetáculo dele.

Kenny se calou, não sabendo ao certo o que dizer. Se havia alguém que realmente era um mistério para si, esse alguém era Tweek. Tudo que Kenny sabia sobre a maneira como a cabeça de Tweek funcionava era que ele tinha problemas psicológicos, não lidava nada bem com pressão e sua ansiedade era intensa. Claro, com o passar dos anos isso melhorou bastante (e desde sua estadia em Denver ele estava 90% melhor), mas ele se recordava bem de ver dois ou três ataques de pânico de Tweek na infância e de como Craig parecia humilhar a todos ao acalmar o garoto com palavras certas e exercícios de respiração (até mesmo os profissionais da escola e do hospital não conseguiam acalmar Tweek com tanta facilidade quanto Craig). Quando Tweek tinha uma crise, seja lá qual fosse essa crise, Craig o levava para longe dos amigos e, por isso, Kenny nunca conseguiu presenciar que tipo e magia ele fazia.

Tweek era grato pelo apoio de Craig, e isso era evidente para todos eles quando a crise passava e o casal voltava para a aula (ou para a detenção, ou para brincadeira, ou seja lá onde o grupo de crianças estivesse); Tweek sempre exibia um sorriso suave no rosto, mantendo sua mão unida a de Craig e trocando olhares afetuosos. Era realmente uma pena que um casal tão meigo tenha chegado ao fim...

— Butters me disse que você falou com ele. — Kenny comentou, se perguntando se deveria tocar no assunto ou não. Sabia que Craig estava morrendo de ciúmes (infundado) com a relação de Tweek e Butters, mas já que eles estavam conversando sobre o 'grande elefante rosa no meio da sala', ele iria arriscar — Ele me disse que você o deu instruções de como agir caso Tweek sofra um ataque.

Craig mais uma vez não respondeu, deitando-se no chão ao lado de Kenny e olhando para o céu com uma expressão de apatia no rosto. Kenny sabia que, na verdade, Craig estava olhando para as estrelas e tentando se acalmar, pois provavelmente se sentia pressionado com aquela conversa.

— Achei que você tinha ciúmes do Tweek e Butters. — comentou, ainda não desistindo da sua tentativa de fazer Craig falar — Se você tem ciúmes, por que tá dando orientações pro Butters?

— O que você quer que eu responda, hein? — Craig finalmente desabafou, tentando manter a voz neutra, mas deixando escapar um pouco de sua irritação no timbre — Tweek vai precisar de alguém agora! Nós brigamos, Butters está perto do Tweek, a matemática é simples. Eu não quero que ele foda a performance dele, e eu sei que o Tweek vai ficar ansioso quando chegar perto da estreia porque ele é... ele é o Tweek! Só que eu quero que ele seja foda pra caralho e faça pais dele engolirem as palavras deles. Não apenas isso, eu quero que ele mostre pra esses idiotas de South Park, não, não só para South Park, para Nova York _inteira_ , o que eu já sei desde que a gente tinha dez anos: Tweek é o melhor ator dessa porra de _país_ , e eu quero que ele seja reconhecido _._

Kenny sorriu para Craig, que ainda insistia em manter seu olhar nas estrelas. Ele compartilhava esse sentimento perfeitamente, pois tudo que ele queria era que Butters esfregasse seu sucesso na cara de todo mundo que ainda mencionava o destrate do campeonato nacional de sapateado e afirmava que ele era incapaz de dar a volta por cima. Sempre que ouvia algum fofoqueiro de South Park mencionando Tweek ou Butters como dois "garotos instáveis que sujariam o nome da cidade na Brodway", Kenny tinha vontade de cometer um assassinato. Em vez da maldita cidade apoiar suas estrelas e torcer pelo seu sucesso, eles eram pessimistas e invejosos – até mesmo os pais de Tweek e de Butters não acreditavam no sucesso dos filhos, e estavam esperando o momento que eles voltariam com o rabinho entre as pernas para casa. Ah, Stephen Stotch com certeza contava os dias no calendário para fazer suas contas mirabolantes de quantos meses Butters ficaria de castigo quando voltasse. Aquele idiota enrustido...

Craig finalmente olhou para Kenny, se dando conta de que ele sorria ao observá-lo com certa admiração. Sentiu-se um pouco envergonhado com a situação, sabendo que se alguém os visse de longe imaginaria que eles estavam em um encontro romântico (o que definitivamente não era o caso). Kenny provavelmente o olhava com aquela admiração por compreender seus sentimentos, e não era preciso falar mais nada: ele entendia, e isso era o que interessava.

Kenny tirou novamente o maço de cigarros do bolso, colocando um nos lábios, acendendo rapidamente com seu isqueiro e oferecendo um para Craig.

— Tweek não gosta que eu fume. — Craig murmurou, olhando para o cigarro como se desejasse aceitar a oferta, mas não esticando a mão para pegá-lo.

— Ele está certo, isso mata. Você devia ouvir o que ele diz.

— Mas você é imortal, né? — ele indagou, ironicamente; odiava quando Kenny agia como um hipócrita.

Craig arrancou o cigarro da mão de Kenny, mas também arrancou da boca de Kenny o que ele tinha acabado de acender. O outro até chegou a imaginar que Craig fosse jogar os cigarros fora, estava pronto para lutar com todas as forças caso ele decidisse pegar seu maço e atirar na fogueira. Mas não foi o que Craig fez: ele pegou o cigarro oferecido e colocou nos lábios, usando a ponta acesa do outro cigarro para acendê-lo, ao invés de usar o isqueiro.

— Você com certeza vai morrer dessa merda. — Craig tragou fundo, devolvendo o cigarro para Kenny — Te vi fumar dez só hoje.

 _Eu me pergunto se Craig tem alguma noção de quão sexy foi isso que ele acabou de fazer. —_ Kenny pensou, piscando fundo e retomando seu foco.

— Eu não consigo morrer, Craig. — respondeu despreocupadamente; Craig o olhou como se ele estivesse testando sua inteligência ( _Ah... Como eu queria que isso simplesmente fosse uma ironia_ ) — Mas eu aceito tirar esse negócio da minha boca se você me der algo para substituir. Tipo, acho que você tem algo ai no meio das suas pernas que pode substituir muito bem.

Craig novamente arrancou o cigarro da boca de Kenny, mas desta vez o jogou na fogueira, ignorando completamente as exclamações indignadas do outro e olhando para o céu enquanto aproveitava sua segunda dose de nicotina da noite. Ele não tinha planos para voltar a fumar, mas... Fumar era algo que ele nunca fez com Tweek, e ele precisava fazer coisas que nunca fazia com Tweek numa tentativa desesperada de barrar os sentimentos de saudade e tristeza.

— Você é muito sem-graça, Craig. Eu desisto... Me mostre as constelações? — Kenny pediu enquanto revertia casualmente sua atenção para o céu estrelado.

Faltava pouco mais de uma hora para o horário indicado pela NASA, e os dois teriam que matar o tempo de alguma forma. Provocar Craig era legal, sempre o entretinha e Butters também morria de rir quando ele o contava essas histórias; mas tinha que confessar, o céu estava espetacular demais para deixar essa oportunidade passar.

Craig suspirou, aliviado com a mudança drástica de assunto.

— Vê aquela ali? — Craig indagou, apontado para o céu — Não, idiota, pra esquerda! Isso, essa. É a Ursa Maior.

— Parece um pinto.

— Cara, não é possível que você esteja falando isso sério!

— Juro por Deus que parece um pinto. — Kenny respondeu com um sorriso de canto de boca.

Lógico que não parecia um pinto, mas ele sabia que estava a um passo de arrancar uma risada de Craig, e por isso insistiria nessa bobagem. Rir não resolve os problemas, mas definitivamente ameniza um pouco qualquer dor, mesmo que apenas um pouquinho...

— E aquela? É a constelação de Andrômeda. — Craig questionou, indignado por Kenny não ver o que ele conseguia visualizar tão claramente — Consegue ver o corpo, os braços...?

— Essa eu consigo ver perfeitamente.

— Sério? Não é uma constelação muito fácil de ver.

— Nah, tá fácil sim. Tô vendo tão perfeitamente que praticamente consigo _ouvir_.

— Uh? — indagou, não entendendo o que diabos Kenny estava falando.

— Ela está gritando Craig, preste atenção. Escute só como ela grita alto: Ikkiiiiiiiii! — ele gritou uma perfeita imitação de Shun de Andrômeda, pegando Craig de surpresa com sua referência otaku totalmente inapropriada.

Aquele momento foi a primeira vez que Craig Tucker gargalhou de algo que Kenny falou desde o fim da infância. Kenny sorriu genuinamente, satisfeito consigo mesmo, pois alegrar os amigos era uma das coisas mais reconfortantes que ele podia fazer em sua vida.

Se fosse pensar bem, eles até podiam jurar que aquela noite não estava mais tão fria assim.

 **(***)**

— _Agora, como você se sente?*_

A música animada soava de fundo enquanto Tweek se expressava com gestos escandalosos e sorrisos radiantes, aproximando-se de Butters com passinhos saltitantes; em seguida envolveu os ombros do outro com um braço, escorando-se em seu corpo.

Butters, por sua vez, parecia um pouco confuso e entristecido, olhando para baixo enquanto mantinha os braços cruzados.

— _Igual…* —_ ele murmurou em resposta, seu tom transparecendo sua decepção consigo mesmo.

Tweek jogou os braços para o alto em um gesto de indignação, e cantarolou:

— _Então você só pode culpar a si mesmo! Você não fingiu o suficiente!* —_ ele empurrou Butters pela nuca, como se o recriminasse pela fraqueza. Depois passou o braço ao redor de seu ombro mais uma vez e, com o outro, fez um gesto como se mostrasse todas as respostas do mundo no horizonte; Butters acompanhou sua gesticulação com um olhar impressionado — _Imagine que seu cérebro é feito de caixinhas. Encontre a caixinha que é gay e A DESTRUA!*_

Tweek subitamente se afastou de Butters e começou a bater a chapa de metal do salto de seu sapato no chão, com força, como se realmente estivesse querendo destruir a suposta "caixinha". Uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco vezes com o pé direito. E então mais cinco vezes com o pé esquerdo.

— AHHHHHHH! — Ele gritava em desespero; Butters finalmente percebeu que havia algo de errado ali.

— T-Tweek...? A-acho que era só pra você dizer "Ok?" e dar só uma pisada forte no chão e... — ele disse, incerto, tentando segurar o amigo para que parasse de pisotear o chão como se o tentasse demolir com os pés.

— DESTRUA ESSA PORRA TODA! — Tweek gritou, alcançando o controle remoto do som na mesinha de centro que estava próxima dele, tentando desligar com uma dezena de apertos desesperados no botão, logo desistindo e optando por jogar o controle no aparelho como se aquela brutalidade fosse forçá-lo a parar de funcionar. Naturalmente a música continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido, e o controle desmontou, derrubando pilhas para todo lado.

— Tweek! — Butters o segurou pelos ombros, sacudindo-o com firmeza e o forçando a olhar em seus olhos — Saia dessa, cara!

— Argh! — Tweek engasgou-se com seus próprios gritos, deixando seu corpo cair no chão. Agarrou sua cabeça com as mãos trêmulas, escondendo o rosto em seus joelhos e sentindo que seu corpo todo começava a formigar — P-para! P-para a música, Butters!

Ele ouviu o barulho do sapato igualmente barulhento de Butters ecoar no piso de madeira enquanto ele corria pela sala. Assim que o _click_ do pause do aparelho de som cessou toda a música, os gritos do vizinho de baixo de voltaram com força total. Nenhum desses ruídos ajudou no nervosismo de Tweek.

Nervosismo... Que maneira branda de definir o que ele sentia.

— Bem... uh... Tweek, amigo, se você não tá bem pra ensaiar, vamos poupar o vizinho. Eu 'tô começando a achar que ele quer matar a gente... — Butters, apesar de claramente estar preocupado com a explosão de Tweek, agia com a mesma docilidade de sempre numa tentativa de transparecer calma; mas é claro que sua abordagem não resultou no esperado, pois falar de desejo de assassinato para alguém como Tweek era pedir para piorar qualquer situação. Percebendo a besteira que acabara de falar, Butters tentou corrigir a situação — Q-quer dizer, ele não vai nos matar, ele só 'tá nervoso porque já passou da meia-noite e-...

— _EU VOU ENFIAR A PORRA DESSE SAPATO-FERRADURA NO CU DE VOCÊS E TIRAR PELA BOCA, SEUS VIADOS IMPRESTÁVEIS_. — ouviram claramente o vizinho gritar do andar de baixo, acompanhando de batidas no teto que muito provavelmente eram feitas com o cabo de uma vassoura.

Não era algo recorrente os dois ensaiarem no apartamento, mas a proximidade da estreia de "The Book of Mormon" fez com que Tweek pedisse ajuda de Butters nesta música em específico, já que a interpretação do personagem Elder McKinley exigia o sapateado em foco central no palco e ele estava com problemas nos últimos passos da música. Butters aceitou seu pedido, aprendeu a coreografia rapidamente (Butters não fazia parte deste espetáculo, mas ele era um coreógrafo e tinha facilidade com esse tipo de coisa; Tweek tinha certeza que se ele tivesse feito essa coreografia em específico teria ficado bem melhor do que a original que ele tinha que aprender), bem como o script com as partes dos outros personagens daquela cena, para que pudessem ensaiar juntos.

O problema era que o horário dos dois não batia e, depois de pensarem no que deveriam fazer, decidiram que prefeririam receber uma multa de condomínio aquela noite (porque sairia mais barato do que alugar uma sala de estúdio de dança) para que pudessem ensaiar sem os olhos atentos do coreógrafo do musical, já que Tweek dizia que era _"...Muita pressão ensaiar na frente dele, cara! Ele vai me matar se souber que eu ensinei a coreografia pra alguém antes da estreia! E-eu não quero morrer, não quero!"_.

Nem é preciso dizer que o vizinho de baixo claramente odiou a "genial" ideia dos dois.

— Unn... T-tweek, acho melhor a gente parar. — Butters concluiu, um pouco nervoso, brincando com os dedos da sua mão numa tentativa de se acalmar para conduzir melhor aquele momento de estresse — Você já está cansado, sua performance estava muito boa até as onze e meia, acho que agora você só vai ficar cada vez mais nervoso e o ensaio não vai render. Amanhã eu posso passar no teatro na hora do almoço, quando não tiver ninguém lá, pra gente ensaiar de novo.

Tweek sabia que Butters era um amigo muito especial e fazia o possível e impossível para ajudá-lo; ele não tinha do que reclamar e era grato por estarem morando juntos agora e intensificado um pouco mais os laços de amizade. Todavia, sua ansiedade com a estreia, bem como a sua distância de casa e a porra da letra dessa música em específico, não ajudavam em nada no seu emocional. Seu personagem, Elder McKinley, cantava na música "Turn it off" sobre como era esperado de um mórmon a capacidade de reprimir os sentimentos até eles não existirem mais, e Tweek odiava a hipocrisia do seu personagem. "Desligar" os sentimentos?! Como se fosse algo possível de se fazer! Se fosse fácil, metade dos problemas da sua vida estariam resolvidos! Ele não precisaria se preocupar mais com conspiração governamental, com invasão alienígena, com assaltos, com os gnomos, com seus pais o vendendo para o tráfico de escravos, com... com... Craig...

Tweek sentiu seu coração doer só de lembrar em Craig enquanto estava naquela situação. Seria pedir demais para a sua vida lhe dar uma única folga? Elder McKinley também cantava na mesma música sobre uma paixão gay da quinta série e isso o lembrava muito de quando ele e Craig começaram a namorar... Nem na porra da sua profissão Tweek conseguia um papel que de fato lhe fizesse entrar em outro personagem e esquecer da bosta de vida real que ele tinha? Ok, ele não era mórmon e não era enrustido já fazia bem uns nove anos, mas mesmo assim... Por que não lhe deram um papel hetero? Ele era tão azarado assim pra pegar justo o papel que ele menos queria naquele momento da vida?

 _E o que você queria? Achou que seria bom o suficiente pra pegar o papel do Elder Prince? O protagonista? Se olhe no espelho, seu bosta. —_ aquela voz, aquela maldita voz que nunca se calava ("consciência", era como geralmente as pessoas a denominavam, mas Tweek chamava esta voz de "realidade"), gargalhou mais uma vez em sua cabeça, soltando venenos e ofensas em meio a um discurso que Tweek tinha que confessar: fazia sentido.

Destruir ainda mais sua autoestima parecia algo bem convidativo no momento. Por isso, objetivando apenas se sentir ainda pior (porque a situação nunca é tão ruim que ele mesmo não possa piorar), ele colocou-se de pé em um pulo, deixando um Butters assustado para trás enquanto corria de maneira barulhenta com os malditos sapatos com sola de metal até o banheiro minúsculo da quitinete.

Debruçou-se sobre a pia, olhando para o seu reflexo e se deparando e com os traços que ele mais odiava na sua vida: os seus.

Ele se considerava horrível. Correção, ele sempre _soube_ que era _asqueroso:_ Loiro sem-sal, com cabelos rebeldes e possuidores de personalidade própria que não podiam nem ser definidos entre o liso ou o cacheado; olhos azuis com uma maldita heterocromia setorial de cor verde que só o tornava ainda mais estranho [1]; olheiras profundas, arroxeadas, impregnadas na porra da sua pele pálida horrorosa lotada de sardas que ele tinha vontade de arrancar com as unhas; lábios e sobrancelha finos e sem expressão; estatura baixa (seus 1,68 o tornavam quase um anão perante os padrões norte-americanos); ausência de musculatura definida (e talvez uns cinco quilos acima do peso ideal, mas Tweek temia uma balança de tal forma que já fazia uns sete meses que não confirmava o grau de seu sobrepeso); absolutamente _nenhum_ atrativo físico... e nem estamos falando da sua personalidade paranoica, do seu vício em café, da sua ansiedade desmedida e fraqueza de espírito. Sendo bem sincero, não havia sentido para ele ter sequer conseguido o papel de McKinley! Tweek era praticamente uma aberração!

 _Você tem que entender que várias coisas que acontecem com você não fazem sentido, vai ver é uma característica que te acompanha por você ter nascido em South Park. Conseguir entrar pra Brodway? Só pode ser loucura do universo. Mas se for comparar com o fato de que você conseguiu namorar durante nove anos com Craig Tucker, até que não é algo tão surreal assim._

Tweek engoliu em seco ao pensar mais uma vez em Craig, ouvindo de longe as passadas de Butters, optando por ignorá-las completamente.

Craig era o completo oposto dele, em todos os sentidos: cabelos negros, sedosos e lisos; olhos verdes cristalinos, perfeitos e expressivos, entornados por sobrancelhas fortes que davam ao seu olhar uma aura de mistério e perigo que todos consideravam bastante atraente; pele lisa e levemente bronzeada, indicando sua descendência latina [2]; corpo esguio, com cada padrão de beleza perfeitamente distribuído em seus 1,90 de altura; personalidade forte, independente, perseverante, assertiva; inteligência além da média, principalmente para assuntos ligados às ciências exatas... Ah... A lista de atributos positivos percorria infinitamente na sua cabeça.

A conclusão que ele podia tirar disto era que Craig só podia estar _louco_ por ter namorado com ele por tanto tempo. Eles com certeza eram o casal referência na rua por serem totalmente o oposto um do outro. Quantos olhares eles atraíam nas ruas de South Park por onde passavam? Com certeza essas pessoas comentavam coisas como "O que diabos este menino tão lindo viu no 'noiado da cafeína'?".

 _Louco? Louco é você por ter se iludido ao ponto de pensar que esse namoro foi real! —_ a realidade falou em sua mente, e Tweek fechou os olhos com força, cobrindo seus ouvidos numa tentativa frustrada abafar aqueles pensamentos. Era um fato, era a mais pura verdade, e ele não aguentava mais pensar nisso. Já fazia três meses que ele pensava nisso todo santo dia, e ele se sentia prestes a explodir!

— Tweek! — ouviu Butters chamá-lo da porta do banheiro; ele novamente deixou seu corpo escorregar para o chão, mantendo os ouvidos cobertos e os olhos fechados com força, ignorando o colega de apartamento.

A verdade era justamente esta: esse namoro nunca foi real, começou como uma mentira e nunca passou disso. Simples assim.

Craig e Tweek foram empurrados para um namoro de fachada por conta da loucura dos próprios cidadãos de South Park e sua obsessão momentânea com o "politicamente correto". Eles queriam ter um casal homoafetivo entre as crianças, porque era a moda na época e demonstraria que àquela cidade podia ser "mente-aberta" e "evoluída" perante as demais cidades do Colorado. Era tudo uma grande hipocrisia, e Tweek e Craig foram os sorteados da vez para sofrer com a loucura inerente de South Park: eles se tornaram uma espécie de cartão postal, fizeram até uma estúpida feira de arte com exposição de pinturas e desenhos que as fujoshis fizeram sobre eles, e eles nem sequer estavam namorando ainda! Eles só brincavam junto com todas as outras crianças, e olhe lá! Eles tinham caído na porrada ao ponto de ficar hospitalizados alguns meses antes de toda essa "shippação" começar, como era possível South Park escolher justo eles para se tornarem os "gays" dentre as crianças? Kyle e Stan só faltavam se beijar e foi Tweek e Craig que eles escolheram? _Por quê!?_

Claro, inicialmente eles tentaram ir contra essa onda toda, até encenaram um "término" de mentira pra ver se as pessoas de South Park os deixariam em paz, mas não foi o que aconteceu: todos ficaram miseráveis com o término, até a prefeita McDaniels parecia de luto. Sinceramente? Tweek poderia ter encerrado tudo ali, ele devia ter terminado tudo ali e mandado todo mundo pra puta que pariu! Mas Craig o deixou tão confiante quando disse para ele que ele era capaz de levar a encenação de término adiante, e ninguém nunca confiou na sua capacidade, nem mesmo seus pais ( _principalmente_ seus pais). Tweek ainda era novo demais para ter paixonites de verdade, ele estava muito mais preocupado em sobreviver às suas paranoias do que se interessar por alguém, mas então Craig o transpareceu a confiança que ele queria receber de alguém, e ele queria se sentir assim novamente, além de desejar retribuir o sentimento.

 _Como se você pudesse fazer o bem para alguém... Craig seria uma pessoa muito melhor se você não tivesse ocupado o tempo dele durante esses nove anos com a sua imprestável presença! —_ isso era verdade, mas não é como se ele fizesse de propósito... Ele queria o bem de Craig, ele sempre quis!

Não que seus planos tenham se concretizado, mas na época ele achou que poderia ajudar Craig a se tornar uma pessoa melhor, porque ele tinha problemas na escola e considerado um garoto encrenqueiro; Tweek viu em Craig uma docilidade que nunca antes tinha visto antes e achou que poderia ajudar a aflorar mais este seu lado. Por isso, ele foi até a casa de Craig, enquanto toda a cidade estava em lágrimas pelo fim do "relacionamento" deles, e ele pediu para "voltar". Ele pediu para voltar a um relacionamento que nem existia, veja o quão lamentável uma pessoa pode ser!

Craig não aceitou de cara, mas algo deve ter acontecido com ele naquela noite, porque no dia seguinte Craig o encontrou na rua e segurou sua mão, o levou para jogar videogame na sua casa, e assim se iniciou um relacionamento que o enganou durante tanto tempo.

 _Craig é quem deveria ter o papel de Elder Prince. Ele é o maior ator que já existiu na face da Terra._

Tweek tinha que concordar com o que a realidade dizia: Craig merecia. Porque até mesmo ele, que tinha bastante pé no chão por perceber que ele era um bosta completo, se enganou e achou que Craig havia realmente se apaixonado por ele com o tempo. Que... _Patético!_

Não foi uma encenação instantânea da parte de Craig, foi bem gradativa e, talvez por isso, tão convincente. De início, o namoro deles claramente parecia uma mera amizade, e a única coisa que Craig fazia de diferente era segurar sua mão na frente dos outros (porque South Park _exigia_ que eles agissem como um casal); mas pouco depois de um ano de relacionamento, talvez pela convivência de andarem juntos todos os dias, Craig começou a ser mais afetivo, chamando-o com apelidos carinhosos, o abraçando de tempos em tempos, convidando-o para encontros que pareciam mais de namorados do que de amigos, o ajudando com sua ansiedade por conta das loucuras do Presidente Garrison. Tweek ainda demorou para acreditar que de fato havia um relacionamento verdadeiro ali, mas quando Craig lhe deu o primeiro beijo no rosto no seu aniversário de treze anos de idade, ele começou a se despir de suas defesas.

Muitos beijinhos estalados e inocentes aconteceram a partir dali: na testa, nas mãos, no braço, na barriga (Tweek riu muito quando Craig o atacou com beijos e cócegas na barriga enquanto ele tentava tomar sol na festa na piscina que Token decidiu dar nas férias de verão do fim da oitava série). No início do nível médio, Tweek tomou coragem e finalmente roubou o primeiro beijo na boca de Craig, em meio a uma comemoração quando eles ganharam o campeonato de futebol contra North Park. Ele estava radiante, Craig estava radiante, o beijo foi tão natural e sem pressão que Tweek teve certeza que o namoro era real ( _Hahahaha... Até parece!_ ). A partir desde dia foi difícil dizer qual dos dois iniciou as explorações sexuais que se sucederam, pois mesmo em meio a risos por se lembrarem do discurso sobre "afirmação consensual" do Diretor PC, eles pareciam estar na mesma página quando o assunto era sexo e tudo agiu de maneira natural; Tweek nunca se sentiu forçado a nada e achava que Craig também estava de acordo com tudo que fizeram.

De qualquer forma, isso não importava. O que importava era que Tweek, apesar de comemorar aniversário de namoro todo dia 28 de outubro [3], sabia que aquele era apenas um dia simbólico. Ele não era tão burro de achar que desde o início era real, mas ele foi idiota o suficiente para acreditar que em algum momento aquela relação se tornou real. Nunca foi real, Craig apenas aceitou todo aquele contato físico pela mais pura pena... Pena de Tweek, ele com certeza sentia apenas isso. Que espécie de pessoa ele era pra delirar e achar que alguém como o Craig iria ter algo real com ele? Ele ainda teve a ousadia de pedir para Craig o acompanhar em Nova York! Enquanto Craig muito provavelmente estava comemorando internamente porque ia se livrar da companhia diária dele, torcendo para que Tweek encontrasse outra pessoa para atazanar. É lógico que foi isso que aconteceu, e ele foi burro demais em demorar tanto para perceber.

 _Você já é um bosta fisicamente, sua psique é mais cagada que puleiro de galinha, e agora você descobriu finalmente o quão burro consegue ser. O que sobrou de você, Tweek? Talvez você devesse morrer pois talvez seu pai mercenário decida vender seus órgãos, ao menos assim você vai fazer o bem para quem comprar._

Ele deixou um ruído de insatisfação escapar de seus lábios, mantendo sua cabeça baixa e sentindo os tapinhas de conforto de Butters em suas costas. Não estava adiantando, ele sentia seu corpo estremecer cada vez mais, e o ar ficar cada vez mais rarefeito em seu corpo. A realidade estava certa, ele devia morrer, talvez se ele morresse tudo fosse melhor para todos! Tweek se sentia até mal pelos expectadores do musical que gastariam dinheiro pra ver a sua apresentação horrível!

Mas ele não queria morrer. Ele era tão bosta, tão idiota, tão _egoísta_ , que ele não queria morrer! E, por isso, ele tentava se acalmar, tentava muito! Ele respirava, cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais desesperado, mas parecia que não adiantava o quanto se importasse, oxigênio nenhum parecia entrar em seus pulmões.

Ouviu de longe Butters chamar seu nome, como se ele não estivesse ali do seu lado, mas sim do outro lado da rua; seu corpo já não parecia mais ter controle do que estava acontecendo, ele provavelmente ia desmaiar a qualquer momento. Seu coração começou a palpitar e ele sentia calafrios cada vez mais intensos. Tentou levantar o rosto, mas não conseguiu. O esforço só o fez ficar mais enjoado, desesperado, e mil vezes _pior._ Ele estava sufocando, ou enfartando, ou... sabe-se lá! O que importa era que ele iria morrer! Era agora, ele ia morrer ali, naquele minuto, e o seu vizinho nem ia precisar matá-lo empalado para se sentir melhor.

— Shii, calma cara! — Butters exclamou para ele, sua voz subitamente soando alta demais e o deixando ainda mais desesperado.

Tweek o empurrou e Butters cambaleou para trás, cada vez mais assustado ao ver o amigo sofrendo um ataque de pânico. Ele sabia o que estava acontecendo, todo mundo já vira Tweek ter um ataque, mas nunca viam o desenrolar destes ataques porque Craig sempre estava presente e sabia o que fazer. Só que não havia Craig ali naquele momento e, pra piorar, os dois já estavam há três meses sem se falar.

Craig o ligou há uns dias, dando orientações de como proceder se acontecesse uma situação como aquela. O ex-namorado de Tweek com certeza o conhecia melhor que qualquer um e sabia que, em virtude do nível de ansiedade que Tweek estava sentindo por conta da iminente estreia, ele poderia ter um episódio em breve. Ele também o explicou que, apesar de Tweek saber racionalmente que tinha síndrome de pânico e que não iria morrer por conta de um ataque, dependendo do nível do episódio ele poderia entrar em desespero completo e realmente achar que iria morrer.

Apesar de ter achado meio assustador a forma como Craig explicava a condição de Tweek, Butters não levou tão a sério essa preocupação: ele via Tweek se medicar e meditar diariamente; ele parecia estar bem! Desde que se mudaram, Tweek nunca teve nada além de uma crise de ansiedade (para a qual ele também tomava medicação e ficava bem dentro de alguns minutos). Tweek estava muito melhor se comparado à infância, e Butters jamais imaginou que um episódio tão intenso pudesse acontecer.

No desespero e na inexperiência de nunca ter lidado com uma situação como aquela, Butters esqueceu-se da orientação mais importante que Craig lhe dera: nunca grite com alguém que está em um ataque, não vai fazê-lo voltar a si, só vai piorar a situação.

— Tweek! — Butters gritou seu nome, totalmente perdido ao ver seu amigo respirar de forma ofegante e descompassada, tentando erguer sua cabeça e fazê-lo olhar em seus olhos — Tweek, olhe pra mim! Você tomou seu remédio hoje? Tweek!

— CRAIG! — Tweek berrou de forma esganiçada, respirando ruidosamente como se tivesse expelido todo o ar de seus pulmões de uma só vez em uma única palavra, agarrando os próprios cabelos e deixando as lágrimas de desespero rolarem de seus olhos; ele ia morrer, ele precisava falar com Craig antes de morrer, ele tinha que falar com Craig!

 _Que pessoa lamentável você é, um desperdício de oxigênio, verdadeiramente patético..._

Butters estava evidentemente estressado, mordendo o lábio em apreensão e não sabendo como reagir. Ele também sentia suas mãos tremerem e seu coração acelerar, claro que não estava nem perto de ter um ataque de pânico, mas ver Tweek daquela forma o deixava nervoso de uma maneira tão intensa que ele estava começando a achar que seu amigo realmente estava sofrendo risco de vida. Craig saberia dizer se era só uma crise ou algo pior? Ele deveria interceder dessa forma? Ligar para Craig seria uma boa opção, ou ele deveria ir direto para o hospital? Ou será que permitir que Tweek falasse com Craig não pioraria ainda mais a situação? Eles não estavam em bons termos, poderia desencadear um nível pior?

— CALA A BOCA SEUS BOSTAS, VOU SUBIR E ARRANCAR SUAS TRIPAS NO PUNHO SE VOCÊS NÃO CALAREM A BOCA! — o vizinho gritou e, mesmo dentre a respiração ruidosa e acelerada de Tweek, os dois conseguiram ouvir claramente a ameaça.

Tweek empalideceu ainda mais, desesperado, erguendo a cabeça para olhar com as pupilas dilatadas para o outro.

— E-eu p-p-recis... E-e-ele... D-d-de-esp-pedir... — tentou sussurrar para não incitar ainda mais a ira do vizinho, sem folego, desistindo do esforço e cobrindo os olhos com as mãos, apertando-os como se nunca mais quisesse enxergar algo na sua vida.

Butters tomou uma decisão, chegando a certeza de que não havia como Tweek ficar pior do que estava. Arrancou o celular do bolso dele (dando graças a Deus por ele não utilizar senhas por acreditar que o FBI ia achar esse comportamento suspeito demais — seja lá o que Tweek queria dizer com isso, Butters não entendia metade das paranoias dele), e procurou os contatos na agenda. Não foi difícil identificar quem dos contatos seria Craig e, se a situação fosse diferente, muito provavelmente Butters teria dado risada do apelido: "StupidCraig".

Ele discou, e aguardou.

... Continua...

* * *

* Citações da música "Turn it off" do musical satírico da Brodway "The Book of Mormon". Eu traduzi livremente porque a fanfic é em português (e esse musical ainda não foi para um país lusofônico), mas vou copiar esse pedacinho no original em inglês pra deixar registrado:

 _"Elder McKinley: Now, how do you feel?_

 _Elder Prince: The same…_

 _Elder McKinley: Then you've only got yourself to blame! You didn't pretend hard enough! Imagine that your brain is made of tiny boxes._ _And find the box that's gay and CRUSH IT!_ _"_

A música fala sobre a maneira como os mórmons reprimem seus desejos e sentimentos (dentre eles, a homossexualidade). Existe várias interpretações dessa música no youtube (não são as oficiais da Brodway por questão de direitos autorais), tendo em vista que este musical já está há sete anos em cartaz, ganhou vários prêmios e foi muuuuito bem aclamado pela crítica. Escolhi esse musical pra fanfic porque ele é dos criadores de South Park. Aliás, pra quem não conhece a carreira artística do Matt Stone e do Trey Parker além de South Park, recomendo que procurem porque os caras são geniais.

[1] Heterocromia central: são aqueles olhos super maravilhosos que tem duas cores na íris (não aquelas pessoas que tem olhos de cores diferentes, e sim duas cores dentro do mesmo olho). Eu "dei" para o Tweek a heterocromia nos olhos por conta de como foi feito o personagem no Eros Eruption (golpe conjunto do Tweek e Craig no videogame "The Fractured but Whole", no qual ele e o Craig aparecem animados no estilo japonês). Pra quem não é do fandom, joguem "Eros Eruption" no google imagens pra ver como eles estão desenhados.

[2] Eu esqueci de referenciar isso no capítulo passado. O Craig é adotado e é peruano nessa fanfic por causa de um headcanon muito forte no fandom, tendo diversas evidências que fortalecem essa teoria (como por exemplo os episódios 177 e 178 – "Pandemic 1" e "Pandemic 2: The Startling" (S12E10 e S12E11); o fato de que os pais e a irmã do Craig possuem cabelos claros e ele cabelos escuros, o que é geneticamente impossível; a referência dentro do jogo mobile "Phone Destroyer", onde o Craig se fantasia de Imperador Inca, etc). Eu adoro a ideia de que há um membro da América do Sul dentre os personagens de South Park (nos representa, oras!), então eu abraço esse headcanon fortemente hahahaha!

[3] 28 de outubro foi o dia que eu escolhi pra ser o aniversário de namoro do Tweek e Craig porque foi o dia que o casal deixou de ser crackship e se tornou canon. Em outras palavras, foi o dia que o episódio "Tweek x Craig" (Episódio 263 – S19E06) foi ao ar.

* * *

 **N/A:** Ok... Talvez isso seja um território que não é todos os fãs de South Park que sabem, só os mais hardcores. Então... Spoilers:

É dito em alguns episódios (no mínimo uns dois) e nos videogames que os pais do Kenny possuem um laboratório de metanfetamina em casa, e eles até já foram presos por isso na décima quinta temporada. No entanto, o envolvimento do pai do Tweek nisso só mostrado no jogo "The Stick of Truth". No jogo, o novato (nosso personagem do RPG) descobre que o pai do Tweek mistura a droga (fornecida pelo laboratório dos pais do Kenny) no café da loja para aumentar as vendas e causar dependência nos clientes, mas não apenas isso: o Tweek é o "degustador" das combinações, claramente sem saber o que é o "ingrediente secreto", o que implicaria que toda condição psicológica do Tweek pode decorrer do uso mascarado da metanfetamina no café (e, bem, "Tweeker" é uma gíria pra drogado de metanfetamina no EUA, de modo que o nome do personagem não é uma coincidência). O Tweek não é simplesmente viciado em cafeína, ele é viciado em metanfetamina. Isso é canon, por assim dizer, e é bem triste se quer saber minha opinião, porque ele é uma criança na série e não tem consciência do que está consumindo. Meu sonho é ver o pai dele preso, sinceramente.

Nesta fanfic, no entanto, eu vou desconsiderar esse negócio da metanfetamina. Porque eu acho que não combina com a intensidade de drama que eu quero dar aqui, já que se a gente fosse trabalhar com o Tweek usuário de metanfetamina o negócio ia ficar muito dark, a e dificilmente ele estaria na Brodway ou longe da fonte de droga dele (a cafeteria). Então eu optei por um caminho alternativo.

Em meus anos de leitura no fandom, eu percebi que o Tweek muitas vezes recebe a síndrome do pânico como uma característica do personagem, porque não é todo ficwriter que sabe dessa história da metanfetamina (acho que uma minoria sabe disso). O Craig, inclusive, já falou para os meninos que o Tweek estava sofrendo um ataque de pânico no último episódio da vigésima primeira temporada (ele não estava, mas o Craig achava que ele estava), então eu considero compreensível que a grande maioria do pessoal pense que ele sofre disso. Eu, particularmente, não acho que o Tweek tem síndrome do pânico, eu acho que ele tem esquizofrenia e que isso advém do próprio uso da metanfetamina numa idade tão jovem. Ele tem muitos sintomas de esquizofrenia e ansiedade. No entanto, para escrever a fanfic no grau de drama que eu desejo e sem sair tanto do canon, eu vou usar o "diagnostico" comum que nosso Tweekzinho tem no fandom hehehe.

Por isso, em "Pilares da Criação" ele tem síndrome do pânico. Se um dia eu escrever outra fic de creek e eu quiser mostrar toda minha maldade na escrita, eu farei um Tweek esquizofrênico e usuário. Porque torturar personagem é comigo mesmo! Ah, eu também queria deixar registrado aqui que o Tweek é o personagem mais difícil que eu já escrevi na minha vida, e eu estou considerando aqui todos os fandons que já me aventurei... Socorro, sejam gentis comigo hehehehe.

Muito obrigada pela leitura, espero que tenham gostado! Como sempre, a opinião de vocês é mais do que bem-vinda. Deixem review que vou amar responder!

Beijinhos, até a próxima! o/

* * *

 **Links relevantes:**

 _Página do Facebook:_ www*.*facebook*.*com*/*pcspfics (retire os asteriscos)

 _Tag de atualizações do tumblr:_ www*.*uchihalicius*.*tumblr*.*com*/*tagged*/*atualizacaofics (retire os asteriscos)

* * *

 **Aviso sobre plágio:** Plágio é crime (artigo 184 do Código Penal) e quem plagiar qualquer fanfic minha, seja totalmente, parcialmente, ou seguindo os mesmos acontecimentos e apenas escrevendo com outras palavras (plágio conceitual) será denunciado e processado judicialmente. Eu sou advogada, sei meus direitos e não vou hesitar em buscá-los, pois pra mim vai ser só mais um processo pra levar a diante, enquanto para você será uma imensa dor de cabeça. Tenha em mente o que te aguardará caso você decida plagiar algo meu, e tenha certeza do seguinte: se eu ou algum leitor meu encontrar o seu plágio de fanfics de minha autoria, eu não terei piedade. Quem não teve respeito com minhas obras não merece minha consideração e meu perdão.


	3. Nebulosa de Reflexão (parte 1)

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Matt Stone e Trey Parker; a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

 **Warning:** Yaoi, linguagem chula, consumo de álcool e cigarro, sexo (talvez!).

* * *

 ** _Pilares da Criação_**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3: Nebulosa de Reflexão (parte 1)**_

* * *

 _"Em um novo patamar, podemos mencionar as nebulosas de reflexão, as quais, como o senhores obviamente sabem, não emitem luz própria, mas se tornam visíveis por refletirem a luz das nebulosas de emissão próximas. Prosseguindo com a analogia, ainda sua vida não possua brilho próprio, ela pode acabar se tornando visível pelo brilho alheiro, recebendo oportunidades e auxílio de outrem._

 _Viver como uma nebulosa de reflexão é essencial para perceber a importância que os outros tem em sua vida. Você não é independente de tudo e todos, e a vida sempre dá um jeito de lhe mostrar isso, mesmo que você opte por se iludir e achar que está só neste vasto e imenso Universo."_

Kenny sentia-se bem, relaxado e feliz pelas risadas trocadas com Craig na última hora. Era um sentimento raríssimo para ele que, tal qual seu amigo, também sofria bastante com a solidão de ter ficado em South Park. Talvez para Kenny fosse até pior, tendo em vista que Craig ainda tinha pais extremamente compreensivos e companheiros (por mais que o idiota não valorizasse isso), enquanto ele certamente não dera a mesma sorte nessa vida. De qualquer forma, ter o prazer de ouvir Craig rir e esquecer alguns minutos do sentimento de saudades que ele possuía de seus amigos e namorado se tornou um momento que ele levaria como uma boa lembrança pelo resto de sua vida. Afinal, nos últimos meses suas únicas alegrias em South Park aconteciam quando ele passava o dia na companhia de Craig ou de Karen, e ele certamente valorizava muito estes momentos raros.

Algum tempo tinha se passado desde que os dois decidiram deitar ao lado da fogueira e apreciar as estrelas, e agora Craig se colocava de pé mais uma vez para verificar se tudo estava pronto para a observação do cometa. Kenny tinha a certeza que o telescópio estava do jeito que Craig deixou, mas sabia que a ansiedade normal de alguém que aguarda por um evento como aquele o forçava a checar tudo mais uma vez. De certa forma, Kenny invejava a determinação de Craig em investir em um hobbie tão incompreendido.

Ele próprio não tinha hobbies... Quer dizer, dos oito aos dezoito anos ele costumava ter o "hobbie" de colecionar revistas de pornografia (o que o fazia se auto intitular "bibliófilo", só para ver Butters julgá-lo com o olhar e falar "você é cara-de-pau, isso sim"), mas se fosse confessar, já fazia bastante tempo que não adquiria um item para essa coleção. Só que se fosse parar para pensar, Craig foi aos poucos se tornando o hobbie de Kenny: ajudar seu único amigo remanescente nas redondezas se tornou seu objetivo pessoal, um dos únicos propósitos que ele parecia ter naquela cidade. Claro, Karen sempre seria seu foco principal em South Park, mas Craig era um desafio incomparável, pois era difícil fazer esse teimoso ver todas as oportunidades que a vida oferecia à ele, e Kenny queria muito auxiliá-lo a abrir os olhos.

Para ocupar seu tempo, Kenny pegou seu celular e abriu sua conversa com Butters. Começou a escrever uma nova mensagem, mas logo se refreou, apagando as palavras antes de enviar. Ele sabia que Butters estava ocupado aquela noite, pois ele o avisara que precisaria ensaiar com Tweek uma coreografia. Às sete da noite, quando Butters lhe mandou mensagem informando isso, Kenny sugeriu para eles ensaiarem outros tipos de "coreografia" também e tirassem fotos para ele — só para provocar, porque Butters definitivamente era puritano demais pra tocar em Tweek ou registrar qualquer coisa assim em câmera — e seu namorado lhe deu um chá de silêncio desde então. Ele sorriu, passando rapidamente os olhos no histórico de conversa, sabendo que não havia perigo de Butters estar bravo com o que ele disse; ele só estava bastante envergonhado para responder.

Kenny então pensou em tirar uma foto do traseiro de Craig e mandar para seu grupo de amigos com emojis pervertidos (novamente ele estava debruçado sobre o telescópio, e a cena era bonita demais para não compartilhar). No entanto, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ouviu do celular de Craig aquele toque enjoativo e padrão da marca (definitivamente Craig era monótono o suficiente pra nem personalizar o toque de celular, tenha santa paciência!).

Olhou para o outro, esperando pra ver se ele atenderia. Craig não se moveu, deixando o celular tocar e vibrar até a chamada cair. Poucos segundos se passaram para que uma nova tentativa de ligação se iniciasse, mas Kenny era curioso demais para continuar a ignorar: sentou-se rapidamente, abriu o zíper da mochila de Craig e retirou de lá o aparelho.

 _Oh... Fodeu. —_ Pensou, se perguntando se deveria estragar o momento com aquela ligação ou deixar pra lá, mas decidindo que não cabia a ele tomar essa decisão: Craig decidiria.

— Cara...

— Agora não, em alguns minutos o cometa vai passar. — Craig estava ansioso, ainda debruçado sobre o telescópio, inspecionando a constelação e Touro com todo o cuidado do mundo; o cometa seria visível naquela região do céu, e ele não podia perder esse espetáculo porque se distraiu com Kenny — Eu sei que o celular tá tocando, deve ser a Tricia ou minha mãe, depois eu retorno. Não me atrapalha.

— Mas Craig…

— Essa porra de cometa só passa de cinco em cinco anos, McCormick. — ele argumentou, entediado com a insistência — Fique calado.

— … a não ser que você tenha mudado o nome da sua mãe ou da Tricia para "Honey", acho que você vai querer atender essa ligação.

Foi até mesmo cômica a reação de Craig: ele se afastou do telescópio tão rapidamente que qualquer um poderia jurar que o objeto tinha queimado seus dedos; endireitou sua postura e olhou para Kenny por cima do ombro, exibindo olhos arregalados e face pálida, como se tivesse acabado de ouvir uma notícia de vida ou morte; engoliu em seco, olhou para os céus como se ponderasse o que deveria fazer; por fim, Craig praticamente se jogou por cima de Kenny, roubando o celular rapidamente e tendo um pouco de dificuldade para atender a ligação com as mãos trêmulas.

Kenny assistia toda a cena como se observasse um animal selvagem em ação, despido de todas as suas defesas, imerso apenas no sentimento de sobrevivência. Era um Craig Tucker que Kenny jamais tinha visto anteriormente, e era revigorante ver comportamentos tão humanos em alguém que parecia se fechar cada vez mais para os outros.

— Alô? — ele cumprimentou, sua voz soando fraca e rouca, levemente ofegante.

— Craig, Tweek está-...

O celular de Craig tinha o volume muito alto e, em virtude da proximidade dos dois, Kenny conseguiu ouvir claramente a voz de Butters no outro lado da linha. Ele também pareceu nervoso naquele momento, trocando olhares assustados com Craig enquanto uma grande movimentação acontecia do outro lado da linha, com direito a barulho de coisas sendo quebradas e, talvez, do próprio celular caindo no chão.

— CRAIG! — desta vez era a voz de Tweek, esganiçada e alta o suficiente para fazer qualquer um afastar um pouco o telefone do ouvido.

Mas não Craig Tucker, não senhores: ele até pareceu relaxar, suspirando aliviado e deixando uma expressão facial amaciada brotar em seu rosto; Kenny podia jurar que os olhos dele até brilharam.

 _Cacete... isso que é amor. —_ Kenny pensou, sorrindo de canto de boca e decidindo que iria apreciar aquela conversa até Craig se der por si e o mandar para longe (isso inevitavelmente iria acontecer, ele sabia disso).

— Tweek. — Craig murmurou suavemente, sentindo um peso de cinquenta toneladas sair de suas costas. Seu coração acelerou consideravelmente os batimentos após ouvir a voz daquele que amava depois de tantas semanas. Sentia vontade de chorar e rir ao mesmo tempo, tentando manter seu misto de emoções oculto de Kenny, mas sabendo que provavelmente não fazia um bom trabalho por conta do sorriso prepotente que o maldito lhe direcionava.

— C-CRA-I-I-IG! E-EU… E-EU…!

Por um momento, Craig se enganou o suficiente para achar que Tweek o ligou porque sentira sua falta da mesma forma como ele várias vezes _quase_ ligou para o outro desde a briga (voltando para si antes de clicar em "discar" e bloqueando a tela do celular novamente por algumas horas). Mas foi naquele momento que ele percebeu que aquela não seria uma ligação normal: a respiração de Tweek estava acelerada e descompassada e seu gaguejar estava em um nível que ele não via mais com tanta frequência desde que começou a terapia pra valer em meados da sua adolescência.

Tweek definitivamente não estava bem; Craig infelizmente (ou felizmente) conhecia esse cenário.

— Tweek! Ei, amigo, não se tranca ai! Vamos conversar! — eles ainda conseguiam ouvir a voz de Butters, bem abafada, indicando que muito provavelmente ele não estava mais no mesmo cômodo que Tweek; Craig conhecia bem seu ex-namorado e sabia que ele provavelmente agarrou o celular das mãos de Butters e se escondeu em outro cômodo, envergonhado demais para lidar com seu ataque na frente do amigo, e agarrando-se na companhia de Craig como a única solução para aquele problema.

Isso era uma verdade e ele não tinha receio de se gabar disso: ninguém acalmava Tweek melhor do que ele, ninguém _mesmo_. Só que pelo telefone, à distância... Bom, isso era algo que ele nunca tinha feito, e podia dar tudo muito errado.

— E-EU Q-U-U-UERO SU-U-MIR! — Tweek gritou ao telefone e tossiu forte, como se estivesse engasgando com suas próprias palavras, demonstrando ruidosamente sua dificuldade de controlar a respiração.

Craig mordeu o lábio, se perguntando o que deveria fazer. Ele sabia que Tweek estava no início de um ataque de pânico. Butters claramente não lidou bem com a situação, porque Craig ouvia as batidas fortes que ele dava na porta do cômodo onde Tweek estava (um banheiro ou cozinha, a julgar pelo eco na ligação), e isso só iria deixar Tweek cada vez mais nervoso.

Apesar da fama, Craig não era "natural" em lidar com os ataques de pânico de Tweek. Sendo bem sincero, a primeira vez que Craig presenciou uma mera crise de ansiedade (que nem se comparava ao pânico), ele se desesperou ao ponto de chorar. Depois do fracasso ocorrido naquela ocasião (com direito a Tweek sendo arrastado de seus braços para a enfermaria da escola e Clyde chorando enquanto tentava consolar um Craig também aos prantos — não espere que crianças de onze anos tenham maturidade para lidar com situações assim), ele pesquisou muito sobre o assunto. Com o tempo, percebeu que ele teve a sorte ao enfrentar crises bem mais brandas de Tweek antes de presenciar uma bastante intensa, e quando as intensas aconteceram, ele estava ao menos propriamente educado para não fazer besteira.

Sendo assim, Craig adquiriu conhecimento e experiência gradativa, enquanto Butters foi azarado o suficiente de se deparar logo como um ataque de nível alto. Era inevitável que ele botasse os pés pelas mãos e não soubesse como agir. Butters era inexperiente demais para lidar com uma crise daquele nível e Craig se sentia estúpido por ter achado que ele conseguiria resolver o problema de alguma forma. Claro que exigira demais do outro, porque nem mesmo para ele a habilidade de lidar com Tweek nessas situações surgiu de uma hora para outra.

Decidindo rapidamente o que deveria ser feito, Craig cobriu rapidamente o speaker do celular, olhando para Kenny com urgência.

— Liga pro Butters e manda ele se afastar do Tweek.

— Quê?

— Faça isso!

Kenny se colocou de pé em um pulo, agarrando seu celular do bolso e discando para seu namorado com rapidez. Foi atendido dentro de alguns instantes, e suspirou aliviado, dando as costas para Craig enquanto buscou algo rapidamente na bagagem que trouxeram, colocando no bolso.

— Oi Leo, amor da minha vida, paixão da minha existência, raio de sol da minha aurora… Eh, bem, eu sei que o Tweek tá no telefone com o Craig e-... Não, pera, deixa ele cuidar disso, tá?... Butterfly, shiii, conversa comigo, meu amor. O que você está fazendo agora? Eu to aqui olhando para as estrelas e lembrei daquela noite que você ergueu sua bundinha pra mim sob a luz da lua cheia, você lembra? — Kenny continuou a falar rapidamente no seu celular, afastando-se de Craig com passadas rápidas e se embrenhando no meio da floresta, chegando a conclusão que ambos precisariam de privacidade em suas respectivas conversas — Por que você não vai pra sacada olhar esse céu lindo e lembrar daquela noite também?

Craig sentiu-se extremamente grato por isso. Kenny podia ser um babaca curioso, mas ele tinha sensibilidade o suficiente para saber quando a situação exigia dele um comportamento diferente; ainda que muito provavelmente Kenny fosse morrer de frio longe da fogueira por alguns minutos, ele realizou seu pedido sem pestanejar. Craig prometeu para si próprio que iria se redimir futuramente.

— Tweek. — Craig voltou sua atenção para a ligação, chamando-o pelo nome e ouvindo um choramingo dentre a respiração ofegante — Respire profundamente, comigo.

— CRAIG EU VOU MORRER EU NÃO QUERO MORRER! — ele não gaguejou desta vez, o que nem por isso era um bom sinal: ele praticamente vomitou as palavras, demonstrando seu claro desespero.

Craig apoiou o cotovelo em seu joelho, segurando seu queixo e se concentrando somente na voz de Tweek. Sabia que a noite seria longa, mas estava disposto a enfrentar tudo até que o outro se acalmasse.

— Honey, você não vai morrer. Eu estou aqui pra você. — Craig se esforçava para manter a voz baixa e nítida, falando com clareza em frases curtas e facilmente inteligíveis — Respire fundo. Me acompanhe.

Durante vários minutos, Craig tentou respirar o mais lentamente que conseguia no speaker, sendo ruidoso o suficiente para ser ouvido da outra linha: inspiração por cinco segundo, segurar a respiração por algum tempo, expirar por sete segundos; ele repetia o processo meticulosamente, contando cada segundo em sua mente. Tweek ainda hiperventilava, e quando ele tentava falar alguma coisa, Craig rebatia com as palavras suaves de encorajamento: "você consegue", "você é capaz de mais do que imagina", "você é especial, tão forte, Tweek", "eu sempre vou estar aqui pra você", "vai dar tudo certo", "confie em mim, eu confio em você".

O processo era lento, muito mais lento do que quando faziam isso pessoalmente e sem todo o conforto proporcionado pelo contato físico, que ele sabia ajudar bastante. Quando Tweek passava por um ataque na sua presença, Craig o abraçava por trás suavemente e respirava diretamente em seu ouvido, murmurando as palavras de conforto enquanto expirava e mantendo seu peito colado as costas de Tweek forçassem seu corpo aos poucos a sincronizar os batimentos cardíacos e a respiração com o corpo dele. No início, Tweek não permitia esse tipo de contato tão próximo, desesperando-se ainda mais; depois de algum tempo de relacionamento e confiança, era o próprio Tweek que o puxava para perto em meio de um ataque, sabendo (de maneira pouco racional, mas muito instintiva) que era a melhor forma de lidar com a situação.

No entanto, eles não podiam recorrer àquele artifício com o a distância, e Craig fazia tudo que podia por meio de uma ligação. Ele sentia seus próprios músculos protestarem, forçar a respiração daquela forma por tanto tempo era muito difícil. Mas ele não iria desistir, Tweek estava desesperado por conta da adrenalina no seu sangue, o que acelerava muito os batimentos de seu coração; além disso, o descompasso de oxigênio e gás carbônico em seu organismo, causados pela hiperventilação, piorava ainda mais esse quadro, lhe causando tontura, enjoo e desespero. Depois de anos lidando (e pesquisando) sobre isso, Craig sabia que antes de mais nada era necessário diminuir a hiperventilação, porque somente assim os sintomas físicos que faziam Tweek imaginar que estava prestes a morrer diminuiriam, e ele poderia sair do quadro de crise.

Ele continuou, firme e forte, pelo tempo que pareceu uma eternidade. Quando Tweek finalmente conseguiu inspirar por um período mais longo (não durante cinco segundos, mas três, o que já era bem melhor), ele também começou a chorar e soluçar, o que causava dificuldade para Craig entender o que ele dizia. Mas Craig se sentia mais aliviado, sabendo que isso fazia parte do processo, mantendo a paciência e a calma que o outro ainda não possuía. Ouvia os ruídos dos dentes de Tweek batendo em nervosismo e ansiedade dentre o choro, e cada um destes ruídos cortava seu coração, pois tudo que ele queria era estar perto dele para abraçá-lo e lhe dar apoio.

Craig só relaxou o suficiente para deitar de novo no chão quando Tweek começou a respirar normalmente; ainda que Tweek estivesse chorando e soluçando um pouco, sabia que agora ele estava bem mais controlado do que antes. Suspirou fundo, fechando os olhos e ouvindo Tweek do outro lado da linha como se estivesse apreciando uma sinfonia de música clássica. Ele sentiu tanta falta dele... Sentia saudades até de momentos assim, porque, por mais estressantes que pudessem ser, eles faziam parte da pessoa que Tweek era, e Craig valorizava cada caraterística que ele possuía (ainda que os outros as classificassem essas características entre "defeitos" e "qualidades", para Craig era tudo ligado a Tweek era pura e simplesmente "essência").

— Me desculpe. — Tweek murmurou com a voz rouca, baixa e fraca, depois que sua respiração e choro estavam sobre controle. Ele estava controlado novamente, e Craig se sentia extasiado de felicidade por ter conseguido passar mais um desafio ao lado dele.

— Te desculpar pelo quê? — Craig questionou no mesmo tom, também sentindo que estava bem mais rouco do que antes, provavelmente por todo tempo de respiração forçada.

— Hoje é a noite que o cometa vai passar, ou ia passar... Eu te atrapalhei com as minhas besteiras, de novo.

Craig fez um ruído de negação com a garganta, balançando a cabeça como se Tweek pudesse ver seus gestos. Sentia-se tocado por Tweek lembrar de um detalhe tão pequeno, e isso fez seu coração ficar ainda mais quente.

— Eu trocaria qualquer noite de observação pra ter um segundo com você no telefone. — ele argumentou, não sentindo vergonha alguma de sua declaração; Craig era uma pessoa naturalmente melosa quando se tratava de Tweek, e nem se esforçava em esconder isso — Fale comigo.

— N-não, eu não quero te atrapalhar mais, eu tenho que voltar pro ensaio com o Butters e-...

— Fale comigo, eu quero te ouvir. Como vai seus ensaios? O coreógrafo parou de ser um grande filho da puta?

Tweek suspirou fundo, ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, mas logo cedeu e começou a falar.

Craig ouviu tudo, apreciando as informações com os olhos sempre fechados e ouvidos atentos, como se uma melodia belíssima saísse de seu telefone, extremamente satisfeito por ter um momento como aquele com Tweek depois de tanto tempo. Relaxou de uma forma que nem mesmo as risadas daquela noite conseguiram lhe relaxar. Em meio àquela ligação específica, eles agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido, e era fácil se enganar ao ponto de acreditar que ainda estavam juntos, namorando e simplesmente mantendo um contato casual, uma conversa diária que namorados sempre tem ao fim do dia. Era uma mentira, mas por um bom tempo, Craig e Tweek se permitiram enganar daquela forma; porque eles precisavam disso e, as vezes, um pouco de mentira ajuda muito mais que os tapas impiedosos da realidade.

Em um determinado momento, Tweek começou a perguntar sobre Craig. Mas Craig não sentia que qualquer assunto de sua vida fosse relevante para aquela conversa; porque sua vida era um _saco_ , e Tweek não deveria perder tempo ouvindo esse tipo de coisa. Ainda sim, ele se esforçou para falar sobre outras coisas: contou mais sobre seus pais, sua irmã e sobre a Cafeteria Tweek Bros.; o mínimo que conseguiu falar de si e da sua rotina, ele deixou de fora daquela conversa.

De que adiantaria falar sobre o inferno que sofrera durante estes meses? De que adiantaria revelar que se sentia um bosta, incompetente, preso em um _looping_ infinito de um único dia: cada manhã era igual a anterior, cada tarde recheada das mesmas babaquices, até os clientes na cafeteria eram os mesmos, os pedidos eram os mesmos, nos mesmos horários! De que adiantaria reclamar da saudades que sentia de Tweek e seus amigos? De que adiantaria falar que, as vezes, ele tinha vontade de terminar tudo do jeito mais covarde e fácil possível (não que ele se considerasse suicida, mas as vezes... as vezes era bem tentador)? Não adiantaria falar, não iria resolver o insolucionável e Tweek não merecia ouvir o peso desse tipo de revelação. Era melhor manter a conversa saudável, simples e casual. O chato e monótono Craig Tucker sabia que qualquer assunto que não envolvesse suas malditas tristezas era uma opção melhor do que falar sobre a sua vida de bosta.

Craig, apesar de conhecer Tweek melhor do que qualquer um, não sabia que, ao evitar falar de si, fazia com que Tweek pensasse mil coisas absurdas: estaria Craig seguindo na sua vida amorosa e evitava falar de si próprio para não o magoar? Estaria ele melhor desde o término e, apenas para não ofender ainda mais a autoestima destruída de Tweek, optava por não falar a respeito? A cada nova mudança de assunto que Craig oferecia quando ele perguntava algo diretamente sobre sua vida particular, Tweek se sentia pior e criava mais paranoias na cabeça.

Mas Craig não percebia e, achando que estava poupando Tweek, continuava a se esquivar do assunto. Até que Tweek não aguentou mais falar sobre amenidades e fingir que estava tudo bem:

— Eu... eu acho que vou desligar, Craig. — Tweek falou depois da sua quinta tentativa de entender o que Craig fazia em South Park no seu tempo livre, sem sucesso.

— Por que tão cedo?

— São seis da manhã.

Craig finalmente abriu os olhos, se dando conta de que o céu já começava a clarear e que a fogueira já há muito tempo estava só em brasas. O tempo passou de tal forma que ele sequer se deu conta. Sentou-se abruptamente, subitamente preocupado com o sumiço de Kenny durante tantas horas.

— Mais uma vez eu peço desculpas por te atrapalhar. — Tweek concluiu, um pouco melancólico; Craig finalmente se deu conta que o humor do outro piorou em algum momento da conversa, e isso o pegou de surpresa.

— O que você está falando? Você sabe que eu adoro conversar com você, Honey.

— Craig... Por favor não me chame assim, não quando a gente não está mais juntos.

Craig visivelmente entristeceu, sentindo a realidade bater com tudo em suas fuças: era ótimo ter vivido uma noite de mentiras no telefone, mas com o iminente clarear do dia, a rotina e a verdade voltariam com tudo para lhe dar uma coronhada na cabeça: ele e Tweek não estavam mais juntos, e ele devia se botar em seu devido lugar.

— Desculpe. Não vai acontecer de novo, Tweek. — ele respondeu, sua voz soando mais seca do que ele intencionava. Não queria ser passivo-agressivo com Tweek, mas era inevitável o sentimento de indignação: não com o rapaz do outro lado da linha, mas com si próprio.

O que ele achou? Que depois de uma noite no telefone tudo estaria resolvido entre eles e o namoro continuaria? Um namoro sem futuro, sem quaisquer perspectiva de evolução por conta de uma distância que provavelmente só se intensificaria ainda mais quando Tweek começasse a fazer turnês nacionais e internacionais? Um namoro mantido por um fio em encontros eventuais de feriados de páscoa ou independência, com 360 dias de distância e ligações de Skype rápidas? Um namoro de um artista que em breve se tornaria famoso o suficiente para atrair a atenção (e o desejo) de muitas pessoas, com um puta de um zé ninguém que não tinha onde cair morto? Há! Tenha santa paciência. As vezes ele podia alimentar umas esperanças tão idiotas que tinha vontade de dar um tiro na própria testa.

Ambos pareciam sem jeito para encontrar as palavras agora que o encanto fora quebrado. Por isso, permaneceram em silêncio por quase um minuto. Quando Craig estava prestes a questionar se a ligação havia caído, Tweek finalmente quebrou o silêncio:

— Craig... — sua voz soava ainda mais rouca que outrora, indicando o cansaço de falar a noite toda pelo telefone; Craig se sentia um lixo, pensando que ele só prejudicara ainda mais Tweek, o qual provavelmente receberia uma bronca no ensaio aquela tarde por não conseguir cantar, o que demonstrava que certamente ele era um atraso para a vida e careira de Tweek — Venha pra minha estreia...?

Ele piscou, surpreso ao extremo pelo pedido.

— O quê!?

— Venha pra Nova York, eu pago sua passagem. — a voz de Tweek parecia confusa, como se ele se arrependesse de ter feito o convite, mas ainda sim ele mantinha a farsa (ou era assim que o babaca do Craig Tucker interpretava a incerteza do outro) — Fique uma semana aqui, vamos... Vamos... Conversar direito.

— Nós conversamos por mais de quatro horas, Tweek. — Craig argumentou, não se permitindo encher de esperanças só por causa de um convite que muito provavelmente fora movido pela mais pura educação, e não por desejo real de encontrá-lo.

Para falar a verdade, o fato de Tweek oferecer comprar sua passagem o ofendeu profundamente, e Craig achava muito mais fácil se prender a esse aspecto do convite do que questionar quais seriam as motivações de Tweek.

— Eu sei, eu sei, mas-...

— Não vou aceitar caridades, você sabe disso.

— Idiota, não é isso que-...

 _Não._ _Não deixe ele ir adiante com isso, só vai doer ainda mais quando você voltar pra realidade. Corte. Interrompa. Ele está bem. Ele vai ficar bem. Ele não precisa de você._

— Eu acho que eu que devo pedir desculpas pra você por atrapalhar sua noite de sono falando de besteiras minhas. — Craig interrompeu com frieza, mantendo a neutralidade típica em seu tom.

— Besteiras suas? — Tweek indagou, indignado — Você nem falou de você, cara!

— Apenas besteiras, então. Me desculpe. Uma pessoa com grandes responsabilidades como você não deve ter que perder tempo com alguém como eu.

— Craig, do que diabos você tá falando-...?

— Se você precisar de mim de novo, pode me ligar. Eu sempre vou te atender, Tweek.

— Pera, não desliga! Me escute um minuto!

Ele fechou os olhos, como se este gesto fosse forte o suficiente para impedir as lágrimas de raiva e indignação de brotarem em seus olhos.

Mas elas escorreram, sem cerimônia alguma.

— Tente não tomar muito café hoje pra ficar acordado, vai só piorar sua ansiedade, ok? — argumentou rápido demais, sentindo dificuldade em manter o tom neutro e não entregar seus sentimentos — Use os chás que o Dr. Norris passou pra você tomar e medite todo dia. Não pule a dose da sua medicação, confere aí pra ver se você tomou a de ontem também porque você deve ter esquecido.

— Craig, pelo amor de Deus! Me escute!

Ele estava quase cedendo, quase falando "ok, diga o que você quer dizer", mas ele não queria se enganar mais. Quanto mais ele alimentava essa maldita esperança, pior se tornaria a queda (e ele sabia que esta queda viria, era só analisar racionalmente os fatos para concluir isso). Por isso, Craig decidiu dar a primeira desculpa que lhe veio a mente para que Tweek lhe deixasse desligar:

— Eu estava com Kenny nas montanhas e ele saiu de perto pra deixar a gente conversar, não sei onde ele está e 'tô preocupado. — não deixava de ser uma verdade, mas definitivamente não era o motivo pelo qual Craig queria tanto encerrar aquela ligação — Eu tenho que desligar e procurar esse idiota.

Isso fez com que Tweek se calasse abruptamente, e um longo e pesado silêncio perdurou na ligação. Craig estava prestes a abrir a boca de novo para perguntar se Tweek ainda estava ali, quando o outro foi mais rápido:

— Ok. Tenha um bom dia. — Tweek disse, não tentando disfarçar a indignação em seu tom.

Craig não sabia o porquê disso, mas ele estava esgotado demais para fazer maiores perguntas. Tweek estava estável, estava bem, e era isso que importava.

— Você também, Tweek.

Os dois deligaram, e Craig sentiu como se um pedaço de seu coração tivesse sido arrancado do seu peito. Ao bloquear a tela do celular, sua gratidão por conversar com Tweek por tantas horas se esvaiu, bem como sua preocupação com o paradeiro de Kenny. Todos os sentimentos pareciam sumir, e tudo que ele conseguia pensar era em qual seria a porcentagem de chance de ele morrer caso pulasse do topo daquela montanha.

 **(***)**

Ele não sabia ao certo se estava mais furioso ou preocupado, mas definitivamente estava prestes a dar um murro na cara de Craig. Estava ofegante, sentindo raiva em ter que subir todo aquele caminho novamente. Por que diabos já era sete da manhã e Craig não desceu a porra da montanha ainda?

Kenny passou a noite no carro. Ele não seria louco de ficar por ai na floresta e, por isso, quando Craig o pediu para distrair Butters, ele foi esperto o suficiente para pegar a chave do carro de Thomas Tucker (o qual eles haviam "emprestado" sem avisar e, muito provavelmente, estariam em apuros quando voltassem, porque o pai de Craig decerto já tinha levantado e percebeu que seu velho carro havia sumido junto com seu filho mais velho). De qualquer forma, o carro tinha aquecedor e Kenny conversou com Butters por duas horas até os dois adormecerem enquanto conversavam (ele sinceramente não se lembrava quem dormiu primeiro, mas isso era uma rotina quase que diária dos dois: conversar todas as noites, até dormir). Ao receber uma mensagem de Butters as sete da manhã ("Bom dia Ken, Tweek está bem, como o Craig está?"), Kenny despertou e se desesperou ao ver que já era dia e Craig não havia dado as caras ainda.

Quando chegou no local do acampamento, ele sentiu o alívio substituir a preocupação; mas a raiva permaneceu:

— Mas que merda...?! — Kenny exclamou ao ver Craig sentado ao lado da fogueira apagada, com as pernas esticadas sobre o chão de terra batida, virando uma garrafa de líquido transparente garganta adentro com grandes goles — Não beba esse chorume, seu idiota!

— Me obrigue, McCormick. — Craig murmurou com a voz rasgada, fazendo uma careta ao tomar mais um gole do líquido forte.

Nem sabia que maldita bebida Kenny tinha trazido para o acampamento, mas certamente fora a pior coisa que ele tomou na vida. E, em síntese, ele não se arrependia.

— Mano, isso vai te matar! Eu trouxe isso pra acender o fogo, não é pra você beber!

— É gasolina? — Craig indagou, gargalhando e tomando um novo gole da bebida.

 _Não faça promessas vãs, espero que isso me mate mesmo. —_ ele pensou, mas não disse em voz alta. Sabia que Kenny faria uma tempestade em copo d'água se ele falasse algo assim. Já bastava sua mãe preocupada querendo empurrá-lo para um psicólogo mesmo sem saber de detalhes como seus eventuais pensamentos suicidas.

— Não é gasolina, mas é um álcool concentrado, coisa do laboratório da garagem lá de casa. — Kenny falou com a voz baixa, como se se arrependesse de tocar naquele assunto com Craig; o outro nada percebeu, dando de ombros e tomando mais um gole.

Craig sabia que a única coisa que ajudava o sentimento de insatisfação era reprimir seus sentimentos. Quanto mais ele reprimia e mentia para si próprio ao fingir que nada sentia, mais ele se convencia disso. Uma mentira dita mil vezes se torna uma verdade, não era isso que o ditado popular dizia? Pois bem, por isso essa sempre foi a melhor forma de lidar com seus problemas: reprimi-los, forçando-os a sumir. A apatia que ele demonstrava em seu dia-a-dia era só uma das maneiras de atingir esse objetivo e, por enquanto, parecia estar funcionando muito bem. Craig considerava que teve um momento de recaída por conta da ligação de Tweek, mas era só uma questão de tempo para colocar tudo sob controle novamente; e o álcool era uma ferramenta que ele sempre achou bem eficiente para isso.

Mas Kenny obviamente discordava da opinião de Craig: ele arrancou a bebida de sua mão, jogando-a para trás e não se importando de perder todo o liquido tóxico que caíra sobre a neve. Sabia que Craig não tinha ingerido o suficiente para morrer de verdade, mas aquele negócio certamente o colocaria em coma alcoólico se ele tivesse tomado a garrafa inteira. E se Craig queria morrer, que morresse pelos socos que Kenny daria na sua cara!

Antes que deixasse a raiva tomar conta de seu julgamento, Kenny se lembrou da conversa que teve com Butters: os dois falaram sobre Tweek e Craig durante alguns vários minutos, e Butters pareceu admirá-lo pela paciência que Kenny tinha com Craig. Ele chegou a dizer com todas as palavras que estava orgulhoso da sua atitude e demonstração de amizade, e Kenny se sentiu radiante por mostrar ao seu namorado algo que ele consideraria uma qualidade. Sendo assim, ele respirou fundo e decidiu que não iria bater em Craig, por mais que fosse algo bastante tentador naquele momento.

Pigarreou, chamando a atenção do outro, e decidiu ir direto ao ponto:

— O que aconteceu nessa conversa de vocês?

Craig não respondeu, olhando para suas mãos como se fossem a coisa mais interessante do mundo, mantendo a expressão neutra e não enganando Kenny nem por um segundo: ele estava sofrendo, por mais que se esforçasse imensamente para não demonstrar isso. O loiro suspirou, passando a mão no rosto e pensando no que deveria fazer. Por fim, optou por sentar-se na frente de Craig, colocar a mão em seu ombro para atrair sua atenção.

— Craig — o chamou, seriamente — Fala comigo, seu bosta.

— Tweek não fez nada, caralho! — respondeu, puxando seu ombro para longe do toque — Ele estava sofrendo um ataque de pânico, eu ajudei e agora ele está bem. Vamos embora, já amanheceu.

Craig se colocou de pé, não direcionando um único olhar para o outro enquanto abria a mochila e bolsa, se preparando para desmontar o telescópio e descer a montanha até onde o carro de seu pai os aguardava.

— Vai para Nova York, Fucker.

Ele parou um segundo de se mover por uns segundos, mas logo continuou como se Kenny não tivesse dito nada demais.

— Não apenas por Tweek, mas por você, você tem oportunidades te esperando nessa cidade. Você passou na Universidade de Columbia, Kyle me disse o planejamento do Tweek e...

— Vocês são todos um bando de velhas fofoqueiras, por acaso?

— Não insista em South Park, seu lugar claramente não é mais aqui.

— Em primeiro lugar: você é um hipócrita, McCormick. — Craig o acusou, apertando o olhar com ferocidade, demonstrando estar bastante irritado pelo outro tocar em sua ferida dessa forma; esse assunto era um tabu entre a amizade dos dois e ele estava com raiva por Kenny ter falado sobre isso nessa altura do campeonato — Você insinua que eu estou perdendo tempo em South Park, quando na verdade você também não seguiu o Butters para Nova York e tá nessa merda aqui porque _quer_!

Kenny chegou a abrir a boca para rebater, mas Craig não o deixou prosseguir.

— Em segundo lugar: eu não tenho dinheiro. — Craig falou, desparafusando uma peça do telescópio com pouca delicadeza, arranhando a pintura com suas unhas e se xingando baixinho por isso — E mesmo se tivesse, não faz sentido. Não é nada mais do que um namoro adolescente, e isso passa. Todo mundo fala que passa. Tá foda pra mim e pra ele, mas vai passar. Não dou seis meses pra ele tá com algum outro cara lá de Nova York e esquecer totalmente que eu existo.

— Você realmente acredita nessa mentira?

— Não é mentira. É fato.

 _Nem que a gente tenha que forçar a passar._ — pensou, olhando distraidamente para a garrafa vazia jogada na neve.

— Eu concordo, as coisas mudam, as pessoas mudam e os sentimentos mudam. — Kenny respondeu, andando para mais próximo de Craig e o vendo trabalhar com a luz do dia, só que sem o mesmo cuidado da noite anterior; tirou as mãos de Craig do telescópio, sabendo que ele sentiria raiva de si mesmo se estragasse alguma coisa por conta de sua instabilidade momentânea — Mas o que vocês sentem é forte demais cara, não é só pele, não é só atração. Vocês sentem isso desde quando vocês eram crianças, e esse relacionamento fez com que vocês evoluíssem juntos de tal forma que ainda tem muita afinidade e pontos em comum mesmo depois de tantos anos. No caso de vocês, não vai passar tão rápido, porque não é só dois adolescentes que namoraram porque não conseguiam manter as calças abotoadas. Vai ser foda pra passar.

— Maravilha, me sinto reconfortado. — Craig parecia carrancudo, puxando suas mãos da pegada de Kenny e se afastando dele e do telescópio.

Não queria dizer com todas as palavras, mas concordava com Kenny: era melhor não continuar a desmontar, ele iria estragar seu bem mais precioso. Por isso, sentou-se do lado da fogueira apagada mais uma vez, abraçando os joelhos e escondendo o rosto do sol ao olhar para baixo.

— Não foi uma tentativa de conforto, foi uma contestação de fatos. — Kenny respondeu, danado de ombros e optando por se sentar ao lado de Craig, ainda que estivesse claro que o outro não queria companhia no momento — Você não precisa ficar aqui sofrendo em South Park. Você ama o Tweek e ama ciência, e lá em Nova York você vai ter acesso aos dois. Enquanto você ficar aqui, você só vai ficar se martirizando por não evoluir enquanto todos os outros já estão na faculdade.

— Eu não estou nem aí pro que os outros estão fazendo, Kenny. — mentiu Craig, fingindo para si próprio que não ficara morrendo de inveja a cada nova carta de aprovação das Universidades que seus amigos receberam no verão passado.

— Aham, claaaro... — Kenny girou os olhos — Craig Tucker, o cara que não dá a mínima pra nada. Aham. Nós já passamos dos dez anos, sabia? Não adianta mais tentar me enganar com essa fachada. Mas olha só, eu entendo o que está passando na sua cabeça, não estou te julgando porque eu _sei_ o que você tá sentindo. Só que te garanto uma coisa: seguir o Tweek é uma questão de tempo, você vai ceder _sim_.

Craig ergueu a cabeça e o olhou com desdém, mostrando-lhe o dedo do meio só para não perder o costume.

— Quer que eu te prove?

Kenny se aproximou do rosto de Craig sem cerimônia.

Craig nunca reparava muito na aparência de seus amigos (o que era até mesmo engraçado, porque ele era capaz de fazer um retrato falado perfeito de Tweek, mas não sabia nem a cor dos olhos de Clyde, seu melhor amigo), todavia, talvez por Kenny ser o único digno de receber sua atenção naquele momento, foi impossível não reparar: o sol iluminava sua face diretamente, de tal modo que Craig podia ver nitidamente as sardas no rosto dele, percebendo pela primeira vez que Kenny possuía olhos azuis-escuros que quase puxavam para um tom violeta, envolto por cílios longos e expressivos; ele tinha uma falha na sobrancelha e marca de corte de prestobarba no seu queixo que ainda cicatrizava. Ainda que fosse natural imaginar que Kenny só podia ter fama de Casanova porque era bonito o suficiente para isso (afinal, pessoas feias só conseguem esse tipo de fama se tem dinheiro e/ou fama, o que definitivamente não era o caso dele), foi a primeira vez que Craig realmente se permitiu ver a beleza de Kenny.

Como se desse conta do que o silêncio e Craig significava, Kenny sorriu de canto e disse:

– Feche os olhos.

Craig ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado.

— Feche. — Kenny ordenou mais uma vez, abaixando o olhar para os lábios rachados pelo frio de Craig — Confie em mim.

Ele não sabia dizer ao certo porque obedeceu, mas foi o que ele fez: fechou os olhos, sentindo seu coração bater forte e sabendo que estava prestes a receber um beijo do maior galinha de South Park. Isso não importava para Craig no momento, pois ele chegou à conclusão que talvez um beijo de Kenny pudesse ajudar na sua repressão. Dividir seus momentos com Kenny o ajudava a esquecer da dor que a ausência de Tweek lhe causava, e talvez um beijo pudesse ser ainda mais eficiente. Não era como se ele estivesse traindo alguém naquele momento, ele estava solteiro e Butters tinha plena consciência do que Kenny fazia na sua ausência.

Era válido, e ele se permitiu tentar.

Kenny levou suas mãos cuidadosamente para o seu rosto, acariciando firmemente sua mandíbula com os polegares e se aproximando lentamente. Ele podia sentir o cheiro característico de cigarro e o desodorante genérico que Kenny usava, e não pôde deixar de pensar que preferia bem mais as mãos trêmulas de Tweek e o cheiro de café e baunilha que o outro emanava sempre. Craig se forçou a não pensar nisso quando seus lábios se tocaram, e instantaneamente se sentiu sem chão.

Não estava preparado pro entusiasmo de Kenny, mas também não iria reclamar: o loiro beijava muito, muito, _muito_ bem. Talvez pela experiência, talvez pela frustração sexual, talvez porque Kenny sempre quis beijá-lo (e nunca escondeu isso de ninguém). Era fisicamente bom. Porra, era _muito_ bom, e ele não tinha do que reclamar. Por isso, Craig se permitiu liberar seus anseios, puxando Kenny para mais perto de seu corpo, passando a mão firmemente sua cintura e apertando-o com possessividade, gesto que fez com que o outro aprofundasse ainda mais o beijo que dominava totalmente, mordendo seus lábios e arrancando gemidos abafados (e contidos) de Craig.

Mas Craig sentia falta de algumas coisas...

Sim, Kenny beijava que nem um profissional e ele achava impossível que alguém pudesse classificar aquele beijo como "ruim", mas ele sentia falta da doçura dos lábios de Tweek. Sentia falta de provoca-lo até que Tweek finalmente se rendesse ao seu lado mais primitivo e se entregasse de corpo e alma ao contato físico; enquanto Kenny sem sombra de dúvidas lhe entregou tudo muito facilmente. Sentia falta da respiração ofegante de Tweek, que nunca aprendeu direito a respirar pelo nariz enquanto beijava, o que fazia Craig rir toda vez que ele o empurrava para longe, ofegante; ao contrário de Kenny, que parecia ser capaz de beijá-lo por horas sem parar. Sentia saudades da mãos de Tweek em seus cabelos, ao invés das mãos escandalosas de Kenny que já estavam tentando se enfiar por dentro do traseiro de sua calça jeans.

Ele sentia saudades de Tweek, por completo; e nem o melhor beijo do mundo conseguiria reprimir isso.

Percebendo a diminuição do entusiasmo de Craig, Kenny interrompeu o beijo com um estalo molhado, dando um breve selinho antes de se afastar do outro e olhá-lo com um sorriso torto nos lábios inchados.

— Eu é que devia 'tá chorando com o seu gosto de querosene que tá na sua boca... Foi tão ruim assim? — questionou dentre um risinho sem jeito, passando o polegar sobre a bochecha de Craig e recolhendo uma lagrima solitária que escorria seu olho direito.

Craig arregalou o olhar visivelmente ao se dar conta que tinha chorado (mesmo que um pouquinho só) enquanto beijava outra pessoa. Isso poderia ser considerado ofensivo?

— Nem esquenta mano. Eu geralmente choro só depois da foda, mas você é todo "sensivelzinho" então eu já esperava por isso.

— Sensível vai ficar seu nariz quando eu acabar com você. — Craig disse, se sentindo um idiota completo pela situação vergonhosa na qual se enfiara.

Que tipo de pessoa chora beijando a outra!? Que deplorável!

— Calma, velho. — Kenny respondeu dentre um sorriso, se afastando de vez e dando à Craig o espaço que ele necessitava para lidar com sua vergonha — Quando a gente ama, a gente sente isso.

— Isso o quê?

— O sentimento de estar traindo seus próprios sentimentos... Faz sentido?

— Nem um pouco.

— Mas você entende mesmo assim. — Kenny afirmou, convicto do que dizia — Eu sinto o mesmo quando passo a noite com alguém que não é o Butters. Por mais irado que seja o sexo, por mais foda que a pessoa seja... É... supérfluo, incompleto. A gente sempre se sente um bosta depois.

Craig piscou, confuso com o que acabara de ouvir. Era realmente Kenny McCormick na sua frente lhe falando essas coisas?

— Então por que diabos você dorme toda noite na casa de outras pessoas?

Kenny gargalhou, deitando-se no chão e sentindo o sol queimar seu rosto de uma forma aconchegante.

— Acho que, no fundo, eu queria superar. — ele respondia com um tom de voz nostálgico, mantendo os olhos fechados e se sentindo bem por Craig estar disposto a tentar entendê-lo — No início eu queria superar o Butters. Sei lá mano, eu queria provar pra mim que o que eu sentia por ele era só uma atração muito forte, talvez um pouco de interesse adicional por Butters ser meigo e adorável, como se fosse apenas um desejo meu de corromper essa inocência. Mas depois que nossa relação ficou séria e Butters me colocou contra a parede dizendo que queria fechar o relacionamento, eu fiquei apavorado.

— Apavorado? — o tom de voz de Craig parecia cada vez mais perdido, e genuinamente curioso.

— Cara, você já olhou pro Butters? Já olhou pra mim? — Kenny voltou a encarar Craig, suspirando pesadamente — Eu sou a personificação do lixo do planeta, eu não tenho grana, eu teria reprovado umas três vezes no mínimo se o Kyle não me passasse cola na escola. — _Eu morro toda semana de maneira perigosa que põe todos ao meu redor em perigo_ (pensou, mas não disse, porque é claro que Craig não acreditaria) — Enquanto o Butters é educado, esforçado, artístico, gracioso, maravilhoso... Puta merda, como que ele se interessou por mim, velho? Até hoje isso não faz sentido pra mim. Eu _morro de medo_ de um dia ele cair na real e terminar comigo!

— Apesar de eu achar que você tá exagerando um pouco, eu concordo que você é um merda. — o outro concluiu em tom neutro; Kenny riu, sabendo que este seria o mais próximo de um elogio que ele receberia de Craig Tucker — Mas eu não acho que o Butters é perfeito desse jeito que você diz.

— Como não, velho? Butters é-...

— Essa descrição sua é como eu descreveria o Tweek. — Craig concluiu, solenemente, deitando no chão e também deixando o sol aquecê-lo diretamente — Acho que quando amamos, a gente vê o nosso amor como perfeito, mesmo que nossa razão perceba as imperfeições da pessoa. Então eu acho que o Butters deve te ver assim também.

— Eu espero que você esteja certo... — Kenny respondeu, pensando em Butters e na sorte que ele tinha por ter encontrado alguém tão especial.

Craig, no entanto, ainda não parecia satisfeito com a resposta.

— Por que você continua? — indagou.

— Continuo o quê?

— Dormindo toda noite na casa de outras pessoas?

— Eu não continuo. — Kenny falou, surpreendendo Craig e fazendo-o sentar-se abruptamente e olhar para o loiro que ainda se mantinha deitado com ares despreocupados — A fama permanece e eu não perco tempo corrigindo o que os outros dizem, porque não é da conta deles. Mas eu não saio mais com ninguém desde a formatura, nem o Butters sabe disso. Já faz uns seis meses que ele veio me visitar, então sinta-se honrado: você não pegou germes de ninguém por tabela, só os meus.

Craig deixou o queixo cair, olhando Kenny de forma abobalhada, como se fosse impossível compreender o que ele acabara de dizer.

— Então... então por que você me beijou?

— Eu ainda tenho a carta-branca do Butters pra isso, e era um desejo de infância.

— Infância?

— Eu quero te beijar desde quando a gente foi em dupla naquela excursão da escola ao Pioneer Village.

Craig sinceramente se forçou para tentar lembrar de que passeio Kenny falava, mas conseguiu: o Professor Garrison forçou todos a irem de mãos dadas, em duplas, para a visita ao Pioneer Village, e Kenny o pediu pra ser sua dupla, dizendo que não queria fazer dupla com o Cartman. Craig aceitou, porque ele não estava nem aí pra essa excursão e tinha a total intensão de ficar preso em seus próprios pensamentos enquanto passeavam naquele lugar, não importava quem seria sua companhia. A visita foi um saco (o que não era surpresa), só que aconteceu um monte de coisa absurda, com direito a sequestro e reféns (o que também não era surpresa, já que Stan e os seus amigos estavam presentes pra atrair todas essas bostas para um simples passeio escolar). Kenny quase morreu naquela ocasião e Craig sinceramente não imaginava que ele pudesse ter qualquer lembrança positiva daquele dia.

— Nós tínhamos nove anos! Você quase morreu! — exclamou, estupefato.

— E? — Kenny deu de ombros, despreocupado; Craig não sabia que o fato de ele _quase_ ter morrido (sendo a palavra chave aqui "quase") era uma vitória, algo que fazia aquele dia ser uma lembrança muito boa para ele, em vários aspectos — Não precisa surtar cara, eu só queria te beijar, não te amo desde os nove anos ou algo assim. Então não fica se achando não.

Craig balançou a cabeça em negação, desistindo de tentar entender como a cabeça de Kenny funcionava. Francamente... Só ele era capaz de pensar em beijos num dia estressante como aquele.

Kenny se colocou de pé com uma energia que Craig definitivamente não possuía. Olhou para o outro e esticou a mão, oferecendo ajuda para levantar enquanto sorria suavemente para ele.

— Você entendeu o que eu quis te mostrar? — Kenny indagou assim que Craig se levantou sem aceitar a ajuda, suspirando profundamente quando percebeu que uma nova onda de mal humor se aproximava — Tem coisas que não vale a pena lutar contra, ainda mais quando está sendo algo bom pra você. Tweek te faz bem e você faz bem pra ele. Se Tweek fosse uma pessoa horrível que fizesse mal pra você, eu te incentivaria a tentar superar de toda forma. Mas não é o caso, Tweek foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na sua vida. Se não fosse por ele, você estaria que nem eu.

Craig deu-lhe as costas mais uma vez e voltando a atenção em desmontar o telescópio, agora um pouco mais calmo para ser cuidadoso e não arranhar a pintura, mas sentindo que aos poucos a raiva de antes se convertera em pura e simples indignação consigo mesmo. Esse era um sentimento que ele estava mais acostumado a controlar, então ele podia continuar seus afazeres e voltar logo para casa.

— Eu estou como você. — ele respondeu, sua voz soando estoica novamente, deixando claro que ele mais uma vez estava se fechando em seus sentimentos.

Kenny balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas não retrucou a afirmação. Craig simplesmente não entendia, e não seria em meio a uma discussão cheia de rancor que ele conseguiria compreender algo. Ele iria desistir por hora, talvez fosse melhor voltarem para casa e relaxarem depois de uma noite tão longa: se a tentativa de observação de Craig já estava arruinada, ficar naquele lugar remoendo tristezas não adiantaria de nada.

Naquela manhã, quando Craig o deixou direto na entrada do trabalho (sim, ele teve que ir direto para seu emprego, porque a comida de Karen não se coloca na mesa sozinha), Kenny soube ao ver Craig dirigir para casa cantando o pneu que ele teria que interceder de alguma forma mais invasiva.

 _Situações urgentes pedem medidas urgentes._ — ele pensou, buscando o celular e procurando um contato específico no seu histórico de mensagens.

 **(***)**

Ele tentou ser uma pessoa respeitosa com o espaço alheio. Putz, ele realmente tentou! Mas Craig era difícil demais e, depois de quase uma semana de silêncio, ele já não aguentava esperar mais. Quando chegou na casa do amigo até optou por tocar a campainha e esperar dois minutos, mas logo se mostrou impaciente o suficiente para tirar de dentro do bolso a chave que Tricia havia lhe entregado para "salvar o Craig caso a crise de emo dele ficasse incontrolável demais".

Ouviu uma risadinha de deboche atrás de si, mas não se virou para encarar quem o acompanhava.

— Você já tá até com a chave da casa dele? Esse relacionamento tá sério, né?

— Cale a boca. — Kenny murmurou, sem muita paciência.

Se perguntou brevemente se estava adquirindo os hábitos de Craig com essa sua falta de paciência, mas logo mudou de ideia. Ter paciência com _ele_ era algo muito difícil mesmo, e mandá-lo "calar a boca" era meio que cotidiano. _"Você tem que ter paciência com ele, Ken"_ Butters sempre dizia, e ele prometia para o namorado que iria se esforçar, beijando as mãos dele enquanto ele argumentava que não gostava quando os dois brigavam. Butters era bonzinho demais...

Alguém tinha que ser nesse relacionamento, não é?

Os dois entraram na casa; Kenny não se incomodou de acender a luz da sala, já conhecendo o caminho de cabeça. Ouviu o outro tropeçar em alguma coisa que estava jogada no chão e sibilar um xingamento, mas ambos continuaram a andar com passos firmes e subir as escadas em direção aos quartos.

Tudo estava muito silencioso, mas Kenny sabia que a casa não estava vazia: Tricia estava com Karen naquele final de semana, e o casal Tucker viajou para visitar a família em Denver. Craig até tinha pensado em ir também, antes de sumir por uma semana ele disse que estava especulando a possibilidade de ir para ficar uns dias com a sua avó (porque Craig, mesmo sendo um completo babaca, ainda era aquele estilo de neto extremamente mimado pela a avó e adorava gastar horas com ela vendo programas de auditório e ouvindo fofocas de vizinhos que ele sequer conhecia para agradá-la; Craig era o típico "garotinho da vovó", e Kenny ganhou um soco no ombro quando lhe disse isso), mas desistiu ainda antes dos acontecimentos com Tweek na semana anterior. Kenny suspeitava que Craig não tinha forças para encarar Denver ainda, porque antes de Tweek se mudar para Nova York, sua estadia em Denver fez com que o namoro tivesse muitos momentos naquela cidade, em especial no parque de diversões que eles sempre iam juntos.

Quando chegaram ao quarto, não foi preciso sequer bater na porta. Ela estava escancarada, e a cena era deplorável: o quarto estava sujo, a cama desarrumada, roupas jogadas por todos os lados e o despertador fora atirado na parede oposta (provavelmente num momento de fúria). Ainda que a bagunça fosse generalizada, Kenny atentou primeiramente para o mais evidente: as garrafas jogadas no chão, o cheiro adocicado de álcool e energético no ambiente e dois copos quebrados em cima da mesa, com cacos espalhados pelo chão.

O dono do quarto estava sentado na sua cadeira, com os cotovelos ralados pelos cacos apoiados na escrivaninha, descansando a cabeça como se estivesse enjoado o suficiente para vomitar em seu próprio colo. Entretanto, o que mais assustou Kenny perante a cena foi um fato que muitos nem sequer perceberiam, mas conhecendo Craig Tucker era muito alarmante: as estrelas de plástico fosforescentes, que sempre estiveram coladas no teto daquele quarto, foram arrancadas à força, deixando cola e falhas na pintura do teto para trás.

Craig definitivamente estava mal, e vê-lo assim só o deixou ainda mais preocupado.

— Você é Craig Tucker ou Stanley Marsh? — foi assim que Kenny anunciou sua presença, olhando para as costas do amigo com ares de julgamento. Já bastava todo problema de Stan com o álcool, Kenny não queria que Craig seguisse por esse caminho.

Craig até sentiu vontade de mostrar o dedo do meio para o outro, mas desta vez sequer teve forças para fazer seu gesto característico, virando o rosto para o lado e respirando fundo numa tentativa de controlar seu enjoo. Duas garrafas não eram o suficiente para deixá-lo fora de si (ou era isso que ele imaginava), mas ele já começava a ver o mundo girar e sentir o corpo protestar contra a bebedeira. Talvez, apenas talvez, ele não estivesse mais tão forte com o álcool como antigamente... Mas isso era só uma suposição.

Kenny aguardou uma resposta, mas quando ficou claro que Craig não se daria ao esforço de responder, ele tomou a palavra novamente:

— Ele não ligou mais, é?

E, desta vez Craig reagiu:

— Uh? Quem? — seu raciocínio parecia bastante lento por conta da bebida; Kenny girou os olhos com impaciência.

— Papai Noel, é claro. — ele respondeu ironicamente, empurrando os cacos para o chão e se sentando na escrivaninha de Craig sem cerimônia alguma, olhando para o outro de cima e com certo ar de superioridade. Kenny costumava ser muito paciente, mas o comportamento de Craig piorou demais desde o dia da observação, talvez pela ligação de Tweek, talvez pela proximidade das festas de fim de ano... Não importa, fato é que ele estava começando a perder a paciência e, por isso, iria ser bem mais direto para ajudar o outro a resolver esse problema de uma vez — O Tweek, seu idiota. Ele não te ligou de novo, você obviamente foi um boçal e não mandou nada pra ele e decidiu afogar as mágoas. Estou certo? Não precisa responder, eu sei que estou certo.

Craig não soube como responder aquela acusação com alguma dignidade e optou por apenas mostrar-lhe o dedo do meio, piscando lentamente e deixando bem claro o quão bêbado se encontrava. Kenny suspirou fundo, apertando a ponte do nariz com o indicador e polegar, gesto característico que herdara de Stan depois de anos de convivência.

— Olha Craig, talvez fosse melhor você ir até Nova York e conversar com ele. — argumentou, com uma seriedade pouco característica de seu comportamento — Ele tomou uma iniciativa, ele te ligou na semana passada. É sua vez de fazer alguma coisa.

— Foi Butters quem ligou, e foi por causa do ataque. — Craig respondeu enrolando a língua, mas ainda tendo a nitidez necessária em sua voz para se fazer entender — Ele só falou comigo por causa disso.

— A primeira pessoa que ele pensou em pedir ajuda foi você! Ele gritou por você! Isso não significa nada? — Kenny respondeu, jogando os braços para cima em uma suplica à Deus que lhe concedesse paciência, porque se ele recebesse forças Craig iria exibir um olho roxo em breve — Ele te chamou para vocês conversarem pessoalmente, não chamou?

— Como você sabe disso?!

— Butters. — Kenny deu de ombros e respondeu o óbvio, mesmo se perguntando se Craig estaria se fazendo de burro ou sendo irônico.

Craig pareceu mais irritado naquele momento, batendo o punho fechado na mesa, bem ao lado da coxa de Kenny. O loiro, no entanto, não se sentiu ameaçado, e não se moveu.

— Ser idiota agora não vai mudar o fato de que a culpa é sua.

— Minha!?

— Sim. A culpa é sua.

 _Lógico que é sua!_ — sua consciência ecoou na sua mente; Craig balançou a cabeça em irritação.

— Como caralhos a culpa dessa merda toda é minha?! — questionou, indignado — Eu abri mão de tudo pra ele ser feliz lá naquela porra de cidade!

— Você não se comunica bem. — a voz de Kenny soava como se estivesse explicando a situação mais óbvia do mundo — Se lembra quando vocês brigaram por causa da franquia de super-heróis e o novato teve que intervir pra que vocês parassem de babaquice e resolvessem essas desavenças? Eu achei que ia ficar louco, Tweek não parava de falar de você no QG dos Freedom Palls e Kyle me disse que você também só falava dele nas reuniões do Coon and Friends. Orgulho não te levou a lugar nenhum naquela época e agora a situação é ainda pior. E você se recusa a conversar sobre isso com ele.

— Olha só quem fala: o cara que também não se mudou com o namorado para Nova York e preferiu ficar em South Park. — Craig rebateu, demonstrando impaciência por Kenny o forçar a enxergar a realidade — Acho que você sabe bem o que é ter orgulho, McCormick.

Kenny abriu a boca para argumentar, mas naquele momento os dois presentes ouviram um pigarro impaciente vindo da porta do quarto. Craig olhou para trás, esperando encontrar Tricia ou Karen; ele definitivamente não estava preparado para encarar aquela pessoa de estatura mediana, cabelos castanhos claros aparecendo debaixo do gorro típico que utilizava desde a infância (e que já precisavam urgentemente ser descartados), casaco de frio amarrotado e com a aparência de que estivera guardado nos últimos meses, sobrepeso (ainda que menos assustador do que quando eram crianças): Eric Cartman se encontrava a sua frente, com o ombro direito escorado no batente da porta, munido de um sorriso de canto de boca e os braços cruzados em uma clara provocação e ares de superioridade.

Craig fechou os olhos, suspirou fundo, e contou até dez.

— Sabe o que seria uma solução bem fácil pra esse problema de pobre que vocês têm? — Cartman falou, visivelmente satisfeito em ver Craig Tucker no fundo do poço — Fiquem juntos vocês dois, revezem a bunda um do outro, trabalhem no McDonald's e consigam desconto pra mim. Certeza que vai ser o melhor casamento que dois _white trashs_ como vocês podem ter. Deixem os viadinhos do _show business_ se comerem, sempre achei que Butters e Tweek combinavam na babaquice e pelo que ando ouvindo por ai, eles se dão muito bem juntos.

— Cala a boca, _fatass_! — Kenny respondeu, erguendo o tom de voz consideravelmente e olhando para Cartman com raiva — Não te trouxe aqui pra você falar essas merdas na frente do Craig.

— Com medo do seu _fuck buddy_ ficar chateado, Kenny?

Craig se colocou de pé, cambaleando para trás por conta da bebida e sendo amparado por Kenny, que também se pôs de pé com um pulo ágil e o segurou pelo braço antes que ele partisse pra briga. Não o levem a mal, Kenny sempre adorava ver Cartman apanhar como consequência da boca grande que ele possuía, mas Craig definitivamente não estava em condições de entrar numa briga justa.

— Mas que diab-... O que caralho você tá fazendo na minha casa, cuzão!? — Craig falou dentre um soluço, e Cartman nem se incomodou em disfarçar ao rir claramente de seu estado deplorável.

— Acredite, eu também estou me perguntando isso. — ele respondeu, desdenhoso, olhando para suas próprias unhas como se não estivesse nem um pouco preocupado de levar uma surra.

Kenny se sentiu tentado em soltar Craig só para ver o circo pegar fogo, mas não o fez.

— Cartman, não estraga as coisas! — ele ordenou, unindo as sobrancelhas em irritação — Você sabe muito bem porque está aqui!

O visitante (nada bem-vindo) fez um barulho de irritação com o fundo da garganta, mas suspirou fundo e descruzou os braços, erguendo uma mão em um gesto de paz que Craig definitivamente não acatou a julgar pela forma como ele começou a se debater ainda mais numa tentativa de fazer Kenny soltá-lo (sem sucesso).

— Ok, ok. Relaxa o cu ai, Fucker. Eu venho em paz! — Cartman anunciou utilizando uma eloquência de quem não estava dando a mínima para disfarçar a ironia; a expressão de irritação de Craig se intensificava a cada segundo — Eu vim pagar minha dívida.

— Que dívida?! — Craig praticamente rosnou, mas apesar da irritação em seu tom de voz, era perceptível que ele não compreendia o que Cartman estava falando.

— A dividida de... — Cartman se calou abruptamente, fechando a boca e soltando um ruído de reflexão. Colocou a mão no queixo, pensou por dois segundos, e então voltou a falar — Oh, nenhuma! É, eu estava confundindo as coisas, não tem nenhuma dívida e...

— Espera aí um minuto. — Kenny o interrompeu.

Craig olhou para Kenny com questionamento e o loiro o soltou, pedindo silenciosamente com o olhar que ele não pulasse em cima de Cartman, ao menos não agora. Cartman milagrosamente aguardou sem atrapalhar, olhando para o seu amigo com curiosidade. Enquanto isso, Kenny pegou seu celular do bolso traseiro de seu jeans, desbloqueando-o rapidamente e buscando algo no seu histórico de mensagens. Quando encontrou, aumentou o volume e uma mensagem de voz começou a soar.

Podia ser impressão de Craig, mas ele podia jurar que Cartman empalideceu um pouco ao ouvir a voz de Kyle Broflovski soar no ambiente:

— Ken, se o Cartman for um idiota... Correção: _quando_ ele for um idiota, porque não há dúvidas que isso vai acontecer, você diga pra ele que-... Aliás, você manda dá play nessa mensagem de áudio bem no ouvido dele. — e então Kyle gritou tão alto que Kenny se viu obrigado a abaixar rapidamente o volume do celular, caso contrário provavelmente vizinho poderia chamar a polícia — PUTA MERDA, CARTMAN! FAÇA A COISA CERTA UMA VEZ NA SUA VIDA, SEU GORDO ESTÚPIDO RETARDADO! SE VOCÊ EMBOLSAR O NOSSO DINHEIRO EU ARREBENTO SUA CARA, SEU PEDAÇO DE MERDA INÚTIL! É isso, Kenny, acho que assim ele vai entender.

Kenny riu baixinho; Cartman cruzou os braços novamente, agora em um misto de birra com um pouco de vergonha.

— Judeu escroto, como sempre só pensa em dinheiro... — murmurou defensivamente, tentando aparentar raiva mas ainda mantendo o rosto corado que não demonstrava estar verdadeiramente irritado com Kyle.

Girando os olhos e se perguntando se Cartman tinha uma boa vida em Nárnia (porque sinceramente, até quando ele ia ficar no armário se reagia assim só em ouvir a voz de Kyle?), Kenny levou o celular até próximo da sua boca e começou a gravar uma mensagem de áudio em resposta:

— Mano, você estava certo, Cartman foi um idiota e-...

— Ok ok, Kenny! Jesus Cristo, ninguém aqui tem senso de humor, não? — Cartman agitou as mãos para chamar novamente a atenção do loiro, o qual cancelou a mensagem e olhou para ele com expectativa. Ele suspirou fundo, direcionando a palavra à Craig, que assistia a cena com confusão evidente no olhar — Então, Tucker, seguinte: você lembra de toda merda que rolou com nossa banda super talentosa e incompreendida de...

— A banda peruana lixo que você e seus amigos idiotas, inclusive vocês dois me obrigaram a fazer parte e prometeram que iriam transformar meus cem dólares de aniversario em duzentos dólares com o lucro? — Craig acusou, apontando para Kenny e Cartman simultaneamente — Oh, como eu poderia esquecer.

Kenny deu uma risadinha, apoiando-se na mesa de Craig e olhando para o outro com uma imensa cara-de-pau.

— Ah, para com isso, foi legal! — ele argumentou, sorrindo um pouco — A gente até viajou pro exterior.

Cartman concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

— Kenny está certo, você tem que ver tudo isso como uma experiência fundamental para a formação do seu caráter e...

— Formação de caráter?! Viagem?! A gente foi deportado pra porra do Peru, seus idiotas! — Craig respondeu, já aproveitando a proximidade para empurrar Kenny, que se afastou dele com uma expressão também de redenção; Craig estava tão irritado que até se sentia um pouco mais sóbrio — Não sei porque estou perdendo meu tempo falando com vocês, não dou mais a mínima pras merdas que vocês se metem. Kenny, você sabe que eu odeio o Cartman, que bosta ele tá fazendo na minha casa?

— Eu 'tô bem na sua frente ouvindo tudo! — Cartman colocou a mão no peito em um gesto que demonstrava sua clara ofensa.

— E? Você sabe muito bem que te odeio. Já falei pra você umas noventa vezes. — ele rebateu com voz de tédio — Você não passa de um estelionatário.

— Estelionatário? Ei, auto lá, esse ' _empreendedor de sucesso'_ veio pagar de voltar o seu dinheiro, Tucker. — Cartman respondeu, sem rodeios, retirando três notas de cem dólares e uns trocados do bolso e entregando para Craig, que não pegou o dinheiro de suas mãos — Toma, é seu.

Craig olhou para o dinheiro com certo desdém, mas logo direcionou sua atenção para Kenny mais uma vez, questionando com o olhar o que diabos estava acontecendo.

— Eu cobrei deles. — Kenny disse, dando de ombros — Isso é dinheiro de troco pra eles hoje em dia, Stan nem lembrava disso e Kyle disse que o mais justo depois de tanto tempo de espera seria colocar juros altos e cada uma parcela pra você. Eu disse pra eles mandarem pra mim que eu repassava pra você, mas o Cartman acha que todo mundo é trapaceiro como ele-...

— EI!

— ... e aproveitou que estava vindo pra South Park passar o Natal com a mãe dele pra entregar a grana pessoalmente.

Craig olhava para as notas na mão de Cartman como se aceitá-las implicasse em uma decisão que mudaria totalmente sua vida.

Ele era bastante orgulhoso, principalmente quando havia dinheiro envolvido, e definitivamente não aceitava ajuda nem sequer de seus pais. Desde que seu pai lhe deu cem dólares gratuitamente para demonstrar que aceitava sua sexualidade (antes mesmo de Craig admitir para si próprio de que era gay), Craig começou a ver gestos de generosidade como impulsionados por pena ou com propósitos de alimentação do ego daquele que promove a caridade. Não conseguia compreender tais gestos como desprendidos de objetivos; no caso de seu pai, ele claramente queria se redimir pelas palavras homofóbicas que falara antes de finalmente aceitar quem Craig era. Naquela ocasião, Craig ponderou se utilizaria o dinheiro para levar Tweek em um restaurante e tentar começar o namoro para valer, mas no fim optou por devolver o dinheiro e simplesmente levou Tweek para jogar videogame na sua casa. Foi uma maneira nada romântica de começar um relacionamento, mas foi o que Craig Tucker de 11 anos pôde fazer (não que o Craig Tucker de 19 anos pudesse proporcionar grandes surpresas caras para Tweek, mas isso era só um detalhe).

Em resumo, Craig não gostava de ser tratado como diferente, muito menos como o foco de pena ou compaixão daqueles que se viam como "superiores" a ele. Craig sempre tratou todos com igualdade, até mesmo quando ele era encrenqueiro costumava praticar bullying com todos, sem "discriminação". Talvez por isso as crianças que mais sofriam com a dualidade preconceito/dó alheia acabaram se tornando seus amigos mais próximos: Jimmy era deficiente físico, Token era negro e sofria racismo numa cidade onde 99% da população era composta por pessoas brancas, e Clyde era órfão de mãe. Craig nunca os tratou diferente, e em contrapartida ele nunca foi tratado diferente por seus amigos quando começou a namorar Tweek. Era assim que ele gostava de ser tratado, como um igual; e não como um gay pobre que não tinha onde cair morto.

Ainda sim, ele sabia que o dinheiro nas mãos de Cartman não era um gesto de caridade, não era uma demonstração de pena. Primeiro porque "Cartman" e "caridade" são duas palavras que jamais podem ser utilizadas na mesma frase, segundo porque eles realmente lhe deviam esse dinheiro há quase dez anos. Então isso não ofendia sua moral nem seu ego ou qualquer coisa do gênero. E se ele aceitasse o dinheiro, poderia viajar e visitar Tweek. Mas será que isso era o certo de se fazer? Será que deveria atrapalhar qualquer evolução de seu ex em superar aquela relação? Não teriam como voltar, Craig continuaria longe, talvez alguns dias de reminiscência não valessem a pena para o bem-estar dele a longo prazo.

Alheio aos pensamentos de Craig, Cartman estalou a língua nos dentes e sacudiu as notas bem próximas ao rosto do outro, tentando chamar sua atenção novamente.

— Na verdade eu resolvi entregar pessoalmente por dois motivos: o primeiro era que se a gente te mandasse esse dinheiro pro Kenny, ele provavelmente ia morrer de infarto ao ver uma fortuna tão grande na sua conta. — Kenny soltou um suspiro de irritação ao fundo, e Cartman olhou para o amigo com um sorriso de superioridade nos lábios — Não é como se isso fosse um problema, você morrer é rotineiro, mas quis poupar seu sofrimento porque sou um amigo incrível.

Craig não entendeu porque Kenny olhou para Cartman como se estivesse diante de um fantasma em vez de se ofender com a besteira sem tamanho que ele falava. Cartman falou alguma coisa tão chocante assim?

— C-cartman... V-você-...? [1] — Kenny arregalou os olhos, deixando de se apoiar na mesa e dando um passo para perto de Cartman.

No entanto, Cartman o interrompeu, voltando a falar com Craig:

— A segunda era que eu tinha a esperança de te encontrar chorando as mágoas pros seus animais de pelúcia. — Cartman sorriu sadicamente, sabendo que utilizava um golpe baixo ao repetir algo que Craig tinha dito para ele em grau de provocação quando ainda eram crianças — Substitua os animais de pelúcia pelas garrafas vazias e acho que é quase a mesma coisa. Valeu a pena!

Craig Tucker, no entanto, realmente não dava a mínima para o que Cartman pensava dele. Se havia alguém que ele não se importava pelo julgamento, esse certamente era Cartman. E, quer saber? Eles estavam certos: essa grana era _dele!_ Era direito seu! E ele podia fazer com ela o que quisesse: seja ver Tweek ou gastar com mais bebida, não importava. Era seu dinheiro e pronto!

Arrancou as notas da mão de Cartman, caminhando até sua cama e se jogando com as costas no colchão, contando o dinheiro e fazendo planos. Kenny e Cartman continuaram a falar um com o outro, mas Craig mal deu ouvidos aos dois. Em um determinado momento Cartman saiu do quarto e Kenny, ainda agitado com alguma coisa que Cartman disse e Craig certamente não pegou no ar, correu atrás dele. Craig ouviu o barulho da porta da frente batendo alguns segundos depois, e agradeceu mentalmente pelo momento de paz.

Depois de duas horas de reflexão, ele chegou a um consenso: ele podia continuar inalterado tal qual aquela merda de cidade que não parecia evoluir em nenhuma instância, mas se Tweek precisava dele para ter uma boa estreia, ele faria sua parte. Mesmo que eles não tivessem um futuro juntos, mesmo que esta breve visita dificultasse a superação do relacionamento por parte de Tweek (o que definitivamente iria acontecer cedo ou tarde, ele ainda tinha esperanças), Tweek tinha um futuro brilhante pela frente e Craig não permitiria que um novo ataque de pânico prejudicasse sua performance.

Quando essa viagem acabasse, ele se contentaria a passar o resto de sua vida estúpida em South Park, mas ao menos sabendo que fez algo para ajudar a de Tweek. O que aconteceria com ele depois pouco importava, ele nunca foi importante mesmo e isso deveria continuar assim.

Ponto final.

 _... Continua ..._

* * *

[1] Esta é uma pequena referência ao fato do Cartman ser o único personagem (fora o casal McCormick) que lembra das mortes do Kenny em South Park (como por exemplo no episódio "Cartmanland"). O Kenny já tentou contar para os amigos sobre a sua imortalidade, mas todos eles têm suas memórias alteradas por conta da maldição do Cthulhu e não acreditam nele (trilogia "Coon 2: Hindsight", "Mysterion Rises" e "Coon vs. Coon & Friends"). Na ocasião dessa revelação, Cartman não estava presente, então Kenny não saberia até este momento que Cartman é o único que lembra disso, até porque todas as vezes que o Cartman falou sobre as mortes do Kenny, o próprio Kenny já tinha morrido. Eu quis referenciar rapidinho porque quero que essa revelação aconteça na série, e se não acontece lá eu faço acontecer aqui.

* * *

 **N/A:** Acho que não tem porque escrever uma nota final. Não é como se tivesse uma pessoa que escreve essa fanfic, né? Ela se escreve totalmente sozinha. Enfim, só espero que tenham gostado da leitura.Eu não vou atualizar mais essa fanfic. Bye.

* * *

 **Links relevantes:**

 _Página do Facebook:_ www*.*facebook*.*com*/*pcspfics (retire os asteriscos)

 _Tag de atualizações do tumblr:_ www*.*uchihalicius*.*tumblr*.*com*/*tagged*/*atualizacaofics (retire os asteriscos)

* * *

 **Aviso sobre plágio:** Plágio é crime (artigo 184 do Código Penal) e quem plagiar qualquer fanfic minha, seja totalmente, parcialmente, ou seguindo os mesmos acontecimentos e apenas escrevendo com outras palavras (plágio conceitual) será denunciado e processado judicialmente. Eu sou advogada, sei meus direitos e não vou hesitar em buscá-los, pois pra mim vai ser só mais um processo pra levar adiante, enquanto para você será uma imensa dor de cabeça. Tenha em mente o que te aguardará caso você decida plagiar algo meu, e tenha certeza do seguinte: se eu ou algum leitor meu encontrar o seu plágio de fanfics de minha autoria, eu não terei piedade. Quem não teve respeito com minhas obras não merece minha consideração e meu perdão.


End file.
